Naruto of the Wind Tunnel: ReDo
by dracohalo117
Summary: What if Kushina was a Hanyou, what if she lived...what if Naraku was behind the Kyuubi attack, Naruto becomes strong...but what is the cost...NOT A YAOI
1. Beginning

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

I am sorry, it is difficult to update my stories when I know the first chapter to a promised rewrite is in my documents, I am sorry and will update my other stories soon, also the first story I will finish is Kushina's love Naruto's hate...NO EXCEPTIONS

Hey, I promised a story to replace Naruto of the Wind Tunnel, so here it is. It took me a little long to write the first Chappie.

Also, the Harem will be HInata, Hana, Tayuya, FemHaku...and my Oc from the originakl version...but I will be giving her a different kekkei genkai.

P.S. Orochimaru will be a good guy and Naruto will not take shit from anyone...

Naruto will also be a bit hateful towards a lot of people

* * *

Minato and Kushina were extremely happy…why you may ask. The reason was that today marked the happiest day of their life, so far the week has been good. Treaties were set up with Iwa, most of their enemies were dead, they had just written up a bill that would remove the civilian council from shinobi affairs…and their child was finally born. The Sandaime already knew about their sons birth…but they would tell him about the other things when they showed their son off.

They looked down at their precious bundle, he looked just like his father, the same blue eyes, the same blond hair…he had his mother's complexion though.

Kushina looked at her husband with a smile, "Minato-kun, our baby is beautiful." Minato smiled at his wife…

"Yes…yes he is my dear Kushina. We definitely produced a wonderful looking child…just look at those whisker marks." The two looked at their son's whisker marks. Not many knew that Kushina was actually a half demon. The only ones that knew were the Sannin and the Sandaime as well as their closest friends.

The two had prepared for this moment for months; it was all the better that Kushina's father would be arriving very soon. Minato was about to hold his son when a messenger ninja barged right into the room…

"Hokage-sama, there is a demon attacking the village, we need you on the front lines now!" The ninja then shunshined off to continue fighting whatever was attacking the village. Minato went wide eyed and turned to Kushina who was holding their son.

"Kushina-chan…if worse comes to worse…" Kushina cut him off before he could finish the sentence that was already eating him apart…the only demons that were alive were too strong to be killed…if worse came to worse…they would have to seal it.

"Minato-kun…I know, I wouldn't want another family to carry the burden that you are suggesting…if worse comes to worse…seal the demon in our son." Minato began to cry, just as Kushina did…

Minato reached into his pouch and left a tri pronged kunai in the wall as he ran for the field of battle to fight whatever demon was attacking the village. Kushina began to doze off from exhaustion as she held her newborn son…not noticing the man in the baboon skin cloak that seemed to materialize from the shadows.

The man hovered over Kushina and then looked at the boy in her arms; he let a dark chuckle escape his lips as he pulled out a single black thorn. He then let a purple fog escape his cloak and wrap around the thorn. Once the mist had completely wrapped around the thorn he gently pricked the child's palm.

"I hope you enjoy my birthday gift…Naruto…I wonder how your father is doing against my pet." The man disappeared into the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, just as Minato came running into the room.

Minato had ran to the battlefield and was shocked to see Kyuubi was attacking the village, it made no sense…Kyuubi was, **"RAAGGGHHH"** Minato didn't have time to ponder this any longer. He made a grab for his son and shunshined off to the battlefield, praying that Kushina would forgive him someday…unaware of the plot that he had just become a pawn in.

Back on the Battlefield

The battlefield was covered in bodies as the remaining shinobi tried to fight off the demon. They were about to call a retreat when they saw a giant puff of smoke and a massive toad appeared out of nowhere.

Minato had summoned Gamabunta so he could get closer to the Kyuubi without getting squished. He had found a forbidden sealing jutsu that would seal the Kyuubi inside of his son's body; he had told the Sandaime that his son was to be received as a hero…all that was left was to seal the Kyuubi inside his son.

Minato ran through the hand seals and yelled, "Fuin" immediately a cold feeling washed over him as the Shinigami began to rip out both him and Kyuubi's souls, sealing the demon's soul inside of his son, and placing his soul inside the Shinigami's stomach. Minato had used all of his chakra and finally sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at his son…until he heard a dark chuckling. He looked up to see a man wearing a baboon cloak who was clapping his hands…

"Well done Minato, I must say that I was surprised you managed to defeat my puppet so easily. But then again you are considered a god amongst shinobi. I am surprised you managed to take that title away from the Sandaime; then again the old fool was too compassionate to be a real leader anyways." Minato glared at the man and spoke…

"Who the hell are you?" Minato tried to get up, but he cringed as he felt his life drain from him…

The man chuckled as he removed his cloak, "I am Naraku…I hope your son enjoys my birthday present." Minato went wide eyed and screamed at him…

"What the hell did you do to my son?!"

Naraku chuckled in amusement as he got to eye level with Minato, "I gave your son the same gift I gave a monk over 700 years ago…the Kazaana. It will activate when your son is about to be killed, and by his 44th birthday, it will swallow him whole, just as it will do with the rest of his descendents. It will be your family's suicidal gift…one by one his descendents will die until none remain…unless of course, he kills me." With a howling laughter the one known as Naraku disappeared in a purple miasma as Minato let the last breath escape him…cursing Naraku to hell.

The Sandaime arrived on the scene to find a crying Naruto and a dead Minato…

Later

The Sandaime was sitting in his office with a letter with the Yondaime's stamp on it and Naruto in a crib. He was pondering what to do. The letter could be towards him…but knowing Minato it was probably addressed towards his son Naruto, then there was the matter of Naruto himself. If he announced that Naruto was Minato's son, Iwa would be right at their doorstep, and right after the attack there was no way they could possibly hope to defend themselves. Kushina would demand that Naruto's heritage he known…but it was just too risky.

Sarutobi sighed as he made his decision. He signaled for the ANBU in the room to watch over the blond as he went to the hospital to deliver some grave news, believing truly in his heart that what he was doing was for the best…

Later at the Hospital

Kushina was crying her eyes out. The Sandaime had just told her that her only child was dead. She was so upset that she never bothered to look in the Sandaime's eyes to see if he was lying.

"My baby…my baby is DEAD!" she cried out to the heavens as the Sandaime tried to console the grieved widow.

"Kushina…I am truly sorry for your loss, but if it makes you feel any better then the Namikaze estates belong to you. I only wish that your child was alive to share it with you." Kushina broke free of the Sandaime's grip and ran back to her home, leaving an old man to his thoughts…

'I am sorry Kushina…but this is for the best. I hope that you can forgive me when the truth is revealed…if you are still alive by then.' The Sandaime walked back to his office to bring Naruto to the orphanage…after he announced what had happened to the villagers.

Council Chambers

After the Sandaime had told the council of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki they were screaming for his death…there was not a single member of the council that didn't want him dead, the shinobi section viewed him as, 'the murderer of their friends child'…the shinobi clans had not lost anybody in the attack, much to everyone's surprise. The civilians viewed him as, 'the slaughterer of the innocent civilians'…all in all, every one of them was calling for the young blonds death.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the bundle in front of hi, 'Minato you would be ashamed at what has happened to the people you led.'

Just before the council could try to vote for the blonds death Sarutobi screamed in rage, "Silence! You all disgust me, the Yondaime was a master of sealing…and you have no faith in his ability to seal the Kyuubi?!" The head of the Inuzuka clan, Shippo Inuzuka and his wife stood up with Tsume speaking…

"That monster killed my best friends child…it should be killed for murdering a child…especially Minato and Kushina's son!" Sarutobi cringed…maybe telling them that Minato and Kushina's child was dead wasn't the best idea…but he had to make sure Iwa did not attack them.

"This is no demon…it is a child. Since none of you can see that then a new law will be implanted…from this moment forwards, no one is to say that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, failure to do this will be death…no exceptions…you are all dismissed." The council grudgingly got up and left the council chambers, each one sending a hateful glance at the blond.

Sarutobi watched as all the council members, clan heads and the clan head wives, and his old teammates along with Danzo left the council chambers. He looked down at the blond baby in the crib, 'Well Naruto…it looks like it's time to bring you to the orphanage…I pray to Kami-sama someone will adopt you.' Sarutobi picked up the blond bundle and began walking to the orphanage…unaware of the life he just condemned the child to.

With Kushina

Kushina was sitting in the room she had spent the last eight months preparing…her sons Nursery. She was looking at the letters from her family, how father was going to be coming to the village to see the child; how they were so happy that she was finally a mother. She looked at all the toy's that her friends and students brought. The toad from Jiraiya, the Slug from Tsunade, the Snake from Orochimaru…even the monkey from Hiruzen.

Kushina sat in the corner, looking at the crib that she had made from lumber from her old home. She looked at the boom shelf that she layered with the stories she planned to tell her child…she looked at the picture frame that would forever remain without a family portrait.

That night Kushina never left the room, she cried herself to sleep, the knowledge that her child was dead…worse than any possible knife wound…

Five years later, Orphanage

Naruto was sleeping in his bed…well it was more so a sheet of wood with a blanket…eaten by moths. He was trying to sleep in the uncomfortable space that the matron of the orphanage had shoved him in for as long as he could remember.

When he was allowed out he was never allowed to play with the other orphans, and when people came to adopt someone he was always shoved back into his closet. No matter who it was. Sometimes when people would come in he would be shoved into a room where he was chained down and then beaten into submission.

The only time he was ever allowed with any visitor was when his Ojiji came. He never told him that he was being abused since he was afraid he would be punished.

Naruto was almost asleep when his door was slammed open. Naruto looked up to find the matron of the orphanage standing there with a hateful sneer on her face.

"Get up demon!" Naruto didn't have time to move when she grabbed him by his hair and yanked him out of his bed. She dragged him to the front door, slamming his body into nearby furniture in the process. Once she opened the door she yanked him up by his hair to make him look at her in the eyes, "Bye bye demon shit!" She threw him out the door into the rain, landing into a puddle of mud. Naruto tried to wipe the mud out of his eyes as the matron slammed the door.

Once he finished cleaning out his eyes he looked up to see that the orphanage had been locked shut. He sighed as he picked himself up. He turned around to see if he could find a place to stay.

Naruto looked around for hours, only to find an abandoned building on the outskirts of the village. He quickly found an area he could sleep in and fell asleep…unaware of the dangers stalking him…

Outside of the abandoned house

A mob had formed that included the heads of all the clans, their wives, as well as Kushina and Minato's students. They had formed together to kill the blond to avenge their friend's son…not realizing that they were about to kill the one they were trying to avenge.

Hiashi Hyuuga along with Fugaku Uchiha were leading the mob, "Alright everyone…KILL THE DEMON!!!" a resounding yell of agreement is all the blond had as a warning when the mob broke into the house.

Naruto ran out the back door and into the streets of Konoha as the mob of shinobi chased him. He ducked in between alleys, trying to find a safe place to hide. Naruto took a right turn and ended up in a dead end alley. He was about to run back when he saw that a few of the mob had cornered him. The one up front was a woman with white eyes, clearly Hyuuga. The other ones in the group was a blond woman and a feral looking man with red fang marks on his cheeks. Naruto began to cower as the group got closer to him…

"Please…leave me alone…I didn't do anything." The people only sneered at him as the man pulled out a kunai and grabbed his throat…

"Oh…yes you did do something…you killed our best friends child!" He shoved a kunai into Naruto's side…releasing a scent that attracted a nearby Hanyou…

Nearby…

Kushina was walking back home, still sad and distraught from five years ago. She had not heard anything from her father. She assumed the worst and thought she was alone. She only left her house to get food, not having enough will to let herself die. She had become pale, malnourished, and had lost the usual spark in her eyes.

Kushina was about to turn a corner…when she smelt the stench of blood. She immediately perked up her ears and started sniffing around. She sniffed around and was wide eyed, the stench was familiar…almost family-like. She quickly jumped over the roofs looking around for where the smell was coming from.

She finally jumped onto a roof that overlooked an alley; she ran to the edge and quickly looked over, horrified with what she was seeing.

Three shinobi, all of which she recognized, were beating a child to within an inch of his life. The Hyuuga was the wife of her old teammate Hiashi, Hana Hyuuga. The other woman was the wife of another blond from the academy, Izumi Yamanaka…and the man was the husband of her old teammate…Shippo Inuzuka.

She readied a kunai to stop them from hurting the child…until she saw the child's features…causing her eyes to widen beyond their usual proportions…

The child had spiky blond hair, his eyes were cerulean blue…and he had whisker marks.

Kushina did a double take and began to cry…she was so shocked that she could only grit her teeth in pure rage as she saw Hana charge a Jyuuken strike at the child's chest…

"My son…he's alive…and they dare raise a hand again**st him?!"** her features began to change as her hanyou blood activated, her hair became wilder and lengthened a bit as her eyes began to glow crimson. Her nails sharpened as they dug into the building, her canines lengthening as she snarled at the three. The last gained trait was the feral marks on her face (think Inuyasha demon form marks)

Kushina jumped off the building in rage…and dashed in front of the child they had dared to harm…hers.

Back to the Beating

Hana charged a Jyuuken strike towards the blond, intent on killing him and avenging her friend's child. Just as she was about to hit the blond a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist.

Hana was confused and looked to see Kushina…had her hair not been 9in front of her face she would have seen her new features…

"Kushina, let go…I will kill this child and avenge those who fell during it's attack on our village…including your…" her speech was cut off when Kushina showed her face. Hana immediately began to feel fear when she saw Kushina's eyes. Before she could even move she saw Kushina raise her other clawed hand, "SQUELCH" and buried it up to the wrist in her chest.

Shippo and Izumi were mortified; Kushina had just killed Hana in cold blood, just after she had given birth to her second daughter a week ago.

Hana was wide eyed as she looked at her friends hate filled eyes, "W-why…K-Kushina…?" Kushina only applied more pressure as she dug the claws deeper into Hana's chest.

"**Did you honestly think…I would let you raise a hand…AGAINST MY SON?!" **Kushina ripped her claws out as she slapped Hana out of the way, as one thought went through the dying Hyuuga's head…

'Kushina…I am sorry…I didn't know.' Hana watched as Kushina shoved her claws through Shippo's heart and ripped it out as she delivered a crushing kick to Izumi's chest, sending the shattered ribs into her vital organs…

Kushina snarled in hatred at the three. She noticed that Izumi and Hana were still alive and was about to finish them off, her demon blood purging all reasoning in her body. She was about to crush Izumi's head when she heard a cry of pain. She returned to her senses as she saw the unconscious Naruto crying at the pain he was in. She wasted no time in running over to Naruto and picking him up. She quickly jumped over the alleyway as the members of the mob entered it…horrified at the scene in front of them.

Hiashi, Inoichi and Tsume were horrified and ran over to the bodies of their dead or dying lovers. Tsume found Shippo's heart and wretched as she stroked her dead husband's hair. Inoichi cried as he tried to keep his wife alive with barely any success…Hiashi was actually crying over his wife's body as he tried to talk to her…

"Hana-chan…who…who did this to you?" Hiashi sobbed as Hana tried to move her head as she spoke…

"Hiashi-kun…we made a huge mistake…now we have paid for it with our lives." Hiashi saw his wife's eyes begin to close as he tried to get an answer from her…

"Hana Please…who did this to you…tell me so I can avenge you." Hiashi was crying as his wife began to chuckle…

"We deserved this fate Hiashi-kun…after all…the monster who we tried to kill" Hiashi was wide eyed, what did the demon brat have to do with this? "The child who we tried to avenge" Hiashi was scared now…what was she talking about…why bring Kushina and Minato's child into this…the next words would break the man…destroying everything he ever believed in, "Are one and the same."

…

…

…

Hiashi was mortified, "You mean that…the demon is." Hana nodded her head as she let one last smile grace her features…

"Yes…when Kushina arrived…she saw that Naruto was her child…and our lives were forfeit…Kushina did this…it is no less than we deserve…" Hana began to close her eyes as one last thing escaped her lips…

"Good bye…my love." And the last breath escaped Hana's lips as her body went limp in her husband's arms.

Hiashi was horrified, he and Fugaku had rallied together a mob to kill his friends son…he remembered Naruto's features and realized how stupid he was…and he looked at his wife…knowing exactly what it cost him. Hiashi let out a choked sob as he stared at his wife's body as he caressed her face, "Hana-chan." He reared his head back and screamed to the heavens…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Konoha awoke at Hiashi's scream…while Kushina ran to the hospital…swearing never to fail her child again…

Kushina looked down at her son as she heard Hiashi's scream, 'My son…tonight will signal the terror I will give to all who have harmed you…starting with Sarutobi.' Kushina looked up as she ran towards the hospital, a mission set…and a list of those who would suffer her wrath…

When she finally arrived at the hospital she barged right through the glass doors, sending shards of glass every direction. Some nearby doctors were cut by some incoming glass and squirmed away in fear as the angry Namikaze marched up to the terrified woman in charge of the desk. She reached out to the woman and snagged her shirt, bringing her right in front of her face, "Treat him or die…got it?!" The woman nodded as she signaled for several med-nins to come in. At first they were about ready to downright refuse to treat the blond…but a well placed amount of Killer intent changed their minds quickly enough. The doctors quickly took the blond as Kushina made one last threat as she left the building…her destination…the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi…

Hokage office

Sarutobi was going through paperwork and planning for Naruto's future. He had organized a plan to make sure that Naruto became strong and eventual Hokage. He smiled; Minato's last wish was that his son surpasses him. In his mind that meant becoming Hokage, as well as striking fear into the hearts of their enemies. He had already convinced Naruto to try and become Hokage, he had even instilled the blond with a Nindo to never break his promises…and just last week he had promised he would become Hokage.

Sarutobi had assigned that Naruto would be entering the academy two years earlier, that would give him a definite advantage in that he would learn the materials young. He also had plans to have Naruto learn from his top two instructors, Iruka and Mizuki.

He was going through the last bits of paperwork when he saw the letter from years ago. He sighed, knowing that he would have to wait to give that to Naruto…he was about to put it away when he heard shouting beyond the doors…

"I am sorry Namikaze-sama but you can't go in there!" Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow…why was Kushina here?

"Shut up you bitch, that old fool has a lot of explaining to do…now move" Sarutobi watched as the doors were slammed open as his secretary came flying through the doors and onto his desk. He looked up to see that Kushina was glaring at him and had already drawn her katana.

"Kushina, what is going on?" Kushina only snarled as she approached the desk. She snatched Sarutobi's collar and brought hi right to her face while snarling out her question…

"How dare you…how dare you lie to me for all these years…" Sarutobi began to sweat, she couldn't have found out, not yet. He had made sure that Naruto never left the orphanage…did Kushina go into the Orphanage recently.

"Kushina…what are you talking about?" Kushina tightened the grip around his throat and allowed her demon blood to overtake her…

"**How dare you tell me my son was DEAD?!"** Sarutobi was shocked; she did find out about Naruto…he had to explain to her…

"Kushina, we had just been attacked by the Kyuubi and…" Kushina threw the old man to the ground and snarled out…

"**LIES…My father would NEVER attack this village…"**

…

…

…

"W-what…Kyuubi is your father…but…but…?" Kushina calmed down a bit, and began demanding answers…

"Why…why did you tell me my child was dead…do you have any idea how he has lived?!" Kushina was letting a few tears fall as Sarutobi gave her a confused look…

"Kushina…what are you talking about. He has been living in the orphanage; the matrons have been extremely good to him." Kushina let her demon blood take over her again…

"**YOU MORON, I just found my son alone in an alleyway while three jounin were beating him within an inch of his LIFE!" **Sarutobi was wide eyed, how could his own shinobi do this?

"Kushina…you…you have to be mistaken." Kushina snarled as she spoke…

"**Hana Hyuuga, Shippo Inuzuka, and Izumi Yamanaka. Hana was three inches from using a Jyuuken strike on Naruto and ending his life!"** Sarutobi was quivering…he was appalled that his own shinobi would do this…

"Kushina…I assure those three will be punished severely for their crimes…but I cannot allow Naruto to be in your care when…" Sarutobi was literally thrown back from the concentrated killing Intent…

"**HOW DARE YOU DENY ME MY CHILD!? You have no right to keep my child from me, you have already broken several laws Sarutobi…I will have my child."** Kushina let a single shine go threw her eyes, **"And you can't punish those three…"** Sarutobi was shocked…did Kushina want to show them mercy…

"And why can't I punish them?" Kushina snarled at the Sandaime who was cowering from the raw killing intent.

"**Because…you old fool…they are already DEAD!!!"** Kushina blasted Sarutobi with such killing intent and raw chakra that the windows behind him shattered. Sarutobi was cowering at the half demon…especially since he just heard her say that she killed three of her childhood friends.

"Kushina…you had no right to kill them I would have punished them accordingly…and I will not allow you guardianship of Naruto because Iwa will find out he is Minato's son. After the attack by Kyuubi we can't afford our greatest enemy to be at our doorstep." Kushina was wide eyed…but her look quickly turned to rage as she looked at his desk…finding the envelope that they were going to present to the Sandaime…unopened.

"You…didn't read the letter…YOU IMBECILE!" Kushina smashed her fist into the Hokage's desk and practically snapped it in two. She snapped her head towards the letter and grabbed it.

"Kushina, I am going to give that to Naruto when he graduates…I implore you not to open it until he graduates the academy." But Kushina had already opened the letter and snapped it in front of the Sandaime…

"Read it…NOW!" Sarutobi cringed; the tone in her voice left no room for argument. He shakily grabbed the letter and began to read it…

_Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_This is a notice on what has occurred since I have taken office. I have arranged a contract with Iwa in which my son will marry the Yondaime Tsuchikage's daughter. The two will marry when the two make Chunin rank. Also, due to a hunt on our enemies we have only a few low class missing-Nins left to worry about. I have also written up a bill that will remove the civilian council from all shinobi affairs…seriously, what the hell do civilians know about shinobi lifestyle?_

_Also, I want to tell you that Naruto's grandfather Kyuubi will be coming tomorrow._

_Yours truly…Minato Namikaze_

Sarutobi was shaking, barely able to contain his tears. He had denied Naruto his family without even getting the full details…he tried to protect Naruto from enemies that were not even enemies to begin with…he had allowed Naruto to suffer, turning a blind eye…he had denied Naruto that which was rightfully his, 'Oh Kami what have I done?' Sarutobi let the letter fall to the broken desk as Kushina kept up her death glare.

"Hokage or not…you had no right to do this…I will be taking care of my son, if I have to slaughter every last clan in this village to do it." Kushina was about to leave when she noticed something on Sarutobi's desk. It had a picture of Naruto and was laden with various dates. She quickly picked it up and began to read it…

_I have just convinced Naruto that he will become recognized if he becomes Hokage. He promised me on his Nindo that he will become Hokage. This is perfect. I will be able to honor Minato's last request and make Naruto a force to be reckoned with. I have already set up a plan to help Naruto get there._

_Naruto will enter the academy two years early, he will only be six but he will certainly succeed. I have also managed to assign that the ones who will teach him are my top instructors Iruka Umino and Mizuki Tao. _

_Once Naruto graduates I will assign him under one of my top Jounin, the possible Jounin instructors are Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, or Rin Inuzuka._

_Once he undergoes his first Chunin exams I will have him trained by Jiraiya since Tsunade left the village out of grief and I have Orochimaru on an ongoing S-class mission in Rice country._

_Once he makes Chunin I will reveal a false heritage so as to keep Kushina from knowing he is alive so as to avoid a potential conflict._

_After he makes Jounin I will assign him to undergo a years training mission to get into ANBU black ops._

_Once he becomes ANBU captain the Hokage that will be in control, whether it is Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, or another that I have chosen he will be selected to become Rokudaime_

_Once he becomes Rokudaime he will be inaugurated and will leave a mark on the elemental nations that will surpass his true father._

Kushina was shaking in rage, she wanted to gut the Sandaime right that moment for the pain he has forced on her, her child, and having the gall to plan his life for him_._ Kushina glared at the Hokage who looked ashamed. He tried to speak but Kushina cut him off before he could start, "You disgust me…you have the nerve to deny me my child, and you have the nerve to plan out his life for him, going so far as to manipulate him…well no more!" Kushina shredded the documents into bits and threw them in the Sandaime's face, "You are lucky you old fool…once the council finds out what you have done, you and the Sarutobi family will be shamed…just like the Hatake's." Kushina turned around and walked out the door, leaving an old man to his thoughts.

Sarutobi sighed as he walked out the door to call the council…knowing he had just played a game that had cost him so much…but cost a young blond everything…

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter, I will update as soon as I can, BTW, I would like people to either review, PM or flame...PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ok thats enough with the Z's...okay moving on. If you have anything you want to be seen in the story please just tell me...

yes Naruto is Kitsune Hanyou, it's a bit overused but the next chapter will have a bit of depth...hopefully


	2. The Council Meeting

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

I am happy that I have finally updated this story, if any of you have suggestions please tell me...I understand that this chapter is shorter than the one before it, but the next chapters will be much longer.

please check my profile age to check out my challenge, PM me if you wish to take up the challenge so I can enjoy your work.

* * *

Kushina walked right up to the hospital and proceeded to head right to the receptionist. The receptionist was quivering at the female Namikaze as she slammed her hands onto the desk, "Where is the room of Naruto Uzumaki?" The receptionist swallowed as she tried to answer…

"M…Mrs. Namikaze…N-Naruto is still in inte-intensive c-c-care." Naruto saw a glint in her eyes and grabbed her by the throat…

"**Where is my SON!?"** the receptionist cowered as she answered…

"I…I am s-sorry but…GRK" Kushina tightened the grip on the woman's throat until she finally began to gasp out, "He is in…room…231…" Kushina threw the girl to the ground as she ran up the stairs. She passed by several rooms until she got to room 231. When she tried to open it she found it locked. She quickly kicked the door open to find two people standing over Naruto…both with kunai's in their hands.

"**Back the fuck away from my kid!!!"** Kushina buried her claws in the back of the one about to drive a kunai into Naruto's heart, while she kicked the one who had the kunai about to pierce his throat through the window. She looked over Naruto to find that the doctors had loaded him up with a very powerful tranquilizer that would have killed any other child his age. She looked again to find that he had been strapped down and there were chakra draining devices on his arm.

Kushina snarled in disgust as a doctor came into the room, "Hey, what are you doing in the demons room?!" Kushina quickly snapped her head around to find Rin Inuzuka who quickly apologized for her tone, "Kushina-sama…I am sorry for the tone, but you shouldn't be around that…thing. It is the demon that killed your son and husband…I already prepared a poison that will kill the monster so…GURK" Rin was silenced when a foot was buried into her stomach and she went crashing through the wall knocking her unconscious.

Kushina then turned to her son and ripped out the IV needle. She then proceeded to rip the restraints holding him down. She quickly left the room. Once she left the hallway she walked over to Rin's unconscious form and spat right on her face, 'Minato would be ashamed of you.' Was her thought before she walked down the hall…not caring that she had just beaten her husbands student…not caring that she had spit on her face…not caring at all…only caring that her son was with her, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

Meanwhile in the lobby Inoichi had carried Izumi, who was just barely breathing, all the way to the hospital and was getting her into emergency care. Inoichi was about to follow the doctors to the emergency room when he saw Kushina. He quickly ran over to her…but his eyes widened with malice when he saw Naruto in her arms, "DIE DEMON!" He pulled out a kunai and charged at Kushina, his kunai ready to run into Naruto's heart…he was about a foot away when his throat was grabbed and he was slammed into the wall…instantly losing consciousness.

Kushina quickly turned towards the hospital door, releasing killing intent the entire way out…

With Hiashi

Hiashi was carrying his wife back to the Hyuuga compound. He had been crying the whole way there…he was crying that his wife was dead…he was crying that they had been so blind to think Naruto was a demon…and he was crying that it was his fault that the only woman he had ever loved, was dead.

The branch members saw Hiashi and ran forwards…but they stopped in their tracks when they saw the dead body of Hana Hyuuga. When Hana married Hiashi it gave power to the branch family…there were branch members on the Hyuuga council after the marriage…the caged bird seal was rarely ever used…the two branch members broke down when they saw the dead body of Hana.

Hiashi carried his dead wife to the front gates as the branch members began gasping at the sight of Hiashi carrying his dead wife. The elders came out of their chambers at the sound of panic…their eyes widened when they saw her dead form.

Meanwhile Hinata was in the garden with her newborn baby sister with her cousin Neji. The two cousins played with each other as they kept watch over Hanabi. The two had been told to remain in the indoor garden of the Hyuuga complex.

Hinata was holding Hanabi when a branch member came barging in the room with tears flowing don his face, "Hinata-sama…Neji-san…I regret to inform you." He broke down as he uttered the last part out, "That Hana…your mother…and your aunt…is dead"

The room went silent as Hinata did something that she would be known for in the years to come…she fainted…

With Kushina

Kushina had walked straight towards the Namikaze compound carrying the still unconscious Naruto. She kept releasing killing intent at stupid drunks that thought they would avenge the Yondaime's death by killing him. A few shinobi got past the killing intent…so she just cut them down.

Kushina finally arrived at the front of the Namikaze compound. She used her free hand and charged some chakra into the seal holding the gate shut. The gates swung open as she walked in. The inside of the Namikaze compound was of western design with some hints of the east. The stairwell led up to a bunch of guest rooms.

Kushina walked up the stairs and went up to the room that she had locked herself in when she wasn't using the bathroom or eating…the room that she and Minato had intended for their child.

Kushina opened the door with her free arm…the room hadn't changed a day since the day of her child's birth. There was a thin layer of dust…but it was nothing that a bit of dusting could not fix.

Kushina pulled back the covers as she tucked her child in…she looked at his whisker marks and smiled…how could anybody harm him, all for something out of his control?

As Kushina began to tighten her knuckles she suddenly felt a chakra spike right behind her, she ripped out her katana and pointed it at whoever it was that was behind her…she found an ANBU black ops standing behind her. She narrowed her eyes, not being in the mood to deal with this, "What do you want?" She snarled out, the ANBU began to sweat as he answered…

"Sandaime-sama has called all clan heads to a council meeting immediately" Kushina narrowed her eyes as she looked at her son…

"Anything happens to him…you die." She walked out of the room and ran towards the Sandaime's office…the ANBU looked at the blond and sat down next to him.

Council Room

The civilians were shouting about how they were called into the council room in the middle of the night, the clan heads were calmly awaiting for the last four people to arrive. Sarutobi…was mentally praying that everyone in the council room would walk out of it alive.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Hiashi Hyuuga. They all seemed upset…all of the council was shocked when they saw tear stains on Hiashi's face.

Homura stood up, "The only one missing is Namikaze-sama…I feel that we should now…" The doors slammed open to reveal the Namikaze head herself…and she was pissed.

She snapped her head at the Sandaime, "What is it!?" The old man cringed, but he straightened himself up…

"I have called this meeting to make an announcement…after the Kyuubi attack I told you all that the Yondaime's son died." The clans nodded their heads while the civilians grew irritated…Hiashi however looked down as more tears began to fall from his eyes., "That was a lie."

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" the entire council roared in outrage. The clan heads were screaming at the Sandaime, the civilians were roaring in confusion…the only ones who were silent were Hiashi and Kushina…Fugaku took notice of this.

"Kushina…your son is alive…why are you not angry at the Sandaime?" Kushina leveled her gaze at the clan head.

"Because you old fool, I already know. I found my son being beaten near death…not even three hours ago." The council was shocked that the Yondaime's son was so abused…if only they knew.

Tsume screamed in rage, "Tell me who did that to your son so I can rip their heart out!" Tsume began grunting with each breath…she was expecting Kushina to tell her that it was already done, she was expecting Kushina to say she will do it herself…she was not expecting Kushina to begin laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAAAA…how Ironic my dear old friend…you threaten to rip out the heart" she turned an icy cold glare at Tsume, "Of your own husband?"

…

…

…

"W-what…no…NO, Shippo would never do that…NEVER!" Kushina suddenly stood up and sent the chair she was sitting in backwards.

"Oh he did…my dear old friend; I also found Hana and Izumi trying to kill my child too." Tsume's eyes widened, Inoichi was trembling…and Hiashi was sobbing loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's true…it's all true…" Kushina looked at Hiashi, "Hana…she tried to kill her son…it's all my fault…and now she is DEAD!" Hiashi crumpled to the floor…Fugaku's eyes widened when he realized what Hiashi was saying…

"You mean…you mean that…" he turned his eyes to Kushina, "Is it true Kushina…is your son really…?" Kushina glared at the entire council…

"That's right…my son…the son of the Yondaime…and the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans…" everyone's eyes widened at the name Uzumaki, "Is Naruto Uzumaki!"

…

…

…

The room went dead silent, all the clan heads were trembling…they had tried to kill their best friends child. The clan heads all fell from their chairs, some losing consciousness…and others sobbing their eyes out…the only one who was standing was Fugaku Uchiha…he was trembling and crying as he stood.

'What have I done…what have I done…what have I done…' the same mantra went through his head…but it was cut off when a foolish civilian spoke up…

"Lies, there is now ay that demon can be the son of the Yondaime…the demon has corrupted her. We must free her from the demons grasp!" He pulled out a kunai with an explosive note on it, "Die demon lover!" he threw the kunai straight at Kushina. Kushina's eyes widened, she had not used her shinobi skills in so long that she had forgotten how to use shunshin.

She watched as the kunai came at her…but her eyes widened when someone jumped in front of it, "BOOM" the explosion was small, but it was strong enough to send whoever had blocked the attack backwards.

Everyone looked to see who had blocked the attack to see…DANZO!?

The old war hawk had jumped in front of a kunai heading straight for Kushina. Sarutobi was incredibly shocked, "Danzo…why did you do that?" Danzo turned towards Sarutobi, the right half of his face permanently burned…

"I…will not dishonor my sons memory…by allowing some lowly civilian, to kill his wife…"

…

…

…

"YOUR SON?!" Sarutobi screamed

"Yes…Minato…was my son…" Danzo cringed as he felt an extreme pain run through his body, "I…was so happy when, my son…became the Yondaime. I was so happy…that I forestalled all my plans for a month…my brother, Hanzo…he was also, extremely happy. He could not attend…but he was…unable, to attend the coronation ceremony." Everyone's eyes widened…

"Hanzo…you mean the leader of Amegakure…the one who fought the three Sannin to a standstill…the one who single-handedly took down three countries…that Hanzo?!" Choza yelled in shock…

Danzo smiled, "Yes…that's my baby brother…the little twerp." Kushina ran over to Danzo and inspected him.

"Damn it…Danzo, we have to get you to the hospital, now. Or you are going to lose that arm." She was about to pick up Danzo when he spoke…

"No Kushina, my Ne operatives will do it." As if by magic three root operatives appeared out of nowhere. They grabbed Danzo and shunshined off to the hospital.

Kushina snapped her head towards the civilian who had thrown the kunai, "DIE!" and threw her own kunai at the man, it buried itself up to the hilt in his skull as he fell down dead. She then turned towards the council and spoke, "I have lost my faith in the clans…as such the alliance between my clan and yours is void." The clan heads were shocked by this.

Kushina then turned her head towards Hiashi and Tsume, "And the marriage contracts I made with your clans are now liquidated." Tsume shot up from her seat and shouted…

"WHAT? Kushina the marriage contracts would strengthen the alliance between our clans." Kushina sneered at Tsume…

"Tell that to my son that your husband beat near death…this conversation is over…I have a child to tend to." Kushina turned around and walked right out of the council chambers, leaving a broken council in her wake…

* * *

OH, noone saw any of that coming did they, Hanzo is Naruto's granduncle and Danzo is his grandfather. DAMN, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

please check my profile age to check out my challenge, PM me if you wish to take up the challenge so I can enjoy your work.


	3. The Shinigami's Deal

I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Bleach(I added extremely small bits of bleach elements)

I have finally updated and I will try to update my other stories soon...please be pateient, read, review...and FLAME ME WITH AN AMATERASU BABY...MWAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..._I am done now..._

* * *

Hana slowly opened her eyes…it was dark…so dark…was this hell…figures…it was no less than she deserved.

She pushed herself up and looked around. She turned and saw Shippo pushing himself up as well, "Shippo!" She ran towards him…but she fell over when she felt a shooting pain in her chest. She then remembered the blow that Kushina gave her.

Shippo looked up and shouted, "Damn…what have I done…I…I'm a monster!" He began to weep as Hana realized why he was crying…him and Minato had been good friends when he was alive…and now that he finds out that he was trying to kill his son, it must have hurt him worse than any wound.

Hana crawled over to Shippo and wrapped her arms around the sobbing man, "Shh, calm down…calm down…" Shippo began to calm down…

"**Well it's about time you two woke up."** The two snapped their heads up to see…the Shinigami. He was standing over them with an aura that was far worse than anything they had ever felt…even the Kyuubi wasn't this terrifying; **"We have much to discuss…you and I." **He waved his hand towards a set of chairs; the two got up and were placed in the chairs by some unseen force. The Shinigami sat down as a throne of black shadow formed beneath him, **"You two…have committed a sin that is worse than any other…attempted murder of a child…a child is the most precious thing in this world, they are the ones who will sire the next generation, so tell me…why did you all try to kill Naruto Uzumaki!?"** The last part was said in such a demanding tone that the two deceased shinobi cowered in pure fear.

Shippo spoke up, "S-Shinigami-sama…we…we thought that…that Naruto was the demon fox that killed Minato and Kushina's child…" The Shinigami tightened his grip on his throne…

"**You…thought that a child no more than five was the Kyuubi no Yoko…how far have the ningen fallen to be so foolish…if he was the Kyuubi he would have crushed you all like pathetic insects, and besides, it was not the Kyuubi's fault that he attacked the village." **The two were shocked at this revelation…if it wasn't the Kyuubi's fault, then whose was it?

"Shinigami-sama…whose fault is it that the Kyuubi attacked?" The Shinigami sat back in his throne…

"**Before I tell you that…you must understand why Kyuubi was coming to the village in the first place…Kyuubi had heard that his daughter was about to give birth, and so he ran towards Konoha to see his newborn grandson, and to congratulate his daughter for her ability to find a perfect mate. But on his way there…a demon, who went by the name Naraku, attacked Kyuubi. Now normally, a demon at such a low class as Naraku was would not be capable of defeating a daiyoukai such as Kyuubi…but before he fought the demon lord he had absorbed and assimilated the body of the former leader of the Uchiha clan…Madara Uchiha…he obtained the eternal Mangekyou, and using his newfound power forced Kyuubi to attack the village…his plan was to use a newborn, who has powerful demon blood in his veins, and use him to obtain that which he most desired…invincibility. He gave the child a curse…the Kazaana…in three days time the Kazaana will fully awaken in Naruto…and if he does not control it, it will suck in everything within a mile radius…do you know who Kyuubi's child was?"** The two looked fearfully at the Shinigami…praying that their thoughts were not true, **"The child…of the Kyuubi no Yoko…and the mother of the young child…is Kushina Uzumaki…**

…

…

…

The two collapsed to the ground…so the Kyuubi was only coming to Konoha to see its grandchild…and this, demon, forced it to attack the village. Hana broke down into sobs, realizing the full extent of what she had done…Shippo however looked at the Shinigami, "Please…send us back…we must tell them this information…" The Shinigami sneered at Shippo…

"**Why should I let you two return…I have seen how you treated Naruto, and all I can see is undying hatred for the boy, who is to say that you two will not try to kill him again?" **Hana stopped crying long enough to speak…

"Please Shinigami-sama…I beg you…please…let us make amends for our sins…please I beg you…I swear on my eyes I will not hurt Naruto…EVER!!!"The Shinigami was taken aback by this…for a Hyuuga to swear on their eyes was a great promise, since they prided their eyes above everything. Shippo kneeled and bit his palm, and then smeared the blood on his face markings…

"Shinigami-sama…I swear on my marks…no harm will ever come to Naruto if I can prevent it…I swear…" The Shinigami pondered this…the two were making a great gamble…if they were to ever break their words they would be considered sinned in the eyes of heaven, and would rot in hell for a hundred years, not to be reincarnated until Kami-sama saw fit…he thought for a moment until a predatory grin graced his demonic features.

"**Very well…I will allow you to live…but to make things certain I want to let you two know a few things." **The Shinigami raised his fist and held out his index finger, "**One…because of your oath to me, and the fact I am allowing you to live…I will choose a member of your clan to be my vassals on earth…they will be able to control one of the ten tiers of death, and will serve me for an eternity should you ever break your promises…two…the moment you break your promise you will not be given pity by me nor Kami-sama herself…Yami-sama will shove you into the farthest reaches of hell where you will suffer for all eternity…and you will be forced to watch as I make those who I have chosen serve me for an eternity…and three…I will require you two to bring down the following individuals…Orochimaru…Hidan of Yugakure…Kakuzu of Takigakure…and Naraku of the western lands…the first three can be killed at any time…but Naraku must be killed before Naruto turns 44…or you will face the same fates as my first two conditions…if I decide that other individuals must die you will do so without question…to question me is to suffer the first two conditions." **The two nodded their heads, the Shinigami smiled…he then remembered something, **"Oh…one more thing…Naruto will also be one of my vassals on earth, along with any other person who chooses to either befriend or be with him, since he is the last of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans he will fall under the CRA…am I wrong in this presumption?"** The two shook their heads…and the Shinigami smirked, **"Good…when you two return to your bodies they will be healed…now go!"** the two were thrown into a portal that appeared out of nowhere…

He smiled as he watched the two souls descend to earth, **'Now onto the matter of who my vassals will be' **he waved his hand as two crystal balls appeared out of nowhere…he looked into the orbs, viewing both of their lives…he smiled when he found something that interested him, **'Ah…how interesting…and what could be more appropriate?' **The Shinigami waved his hand in front of him as two specters came out of the ground and entered both crystal orbs…heading straight for the Shinigami's chosen vassals…

Back on earth

Hiashi was standing over his wife…trying as hard as he could to not cry…and failing miserably.

…

Tsume was laying next to her dead husband as she sobbed her eyes out…

…

Hinata and Neji were standing off to the side…both crying as Neji tried to comfort the young heiress…

…

Hana and Kiba were whimpering as they sobbed in pain and sorrow…

…

Hiashi looked to his wife's form as he as about to caress her face one last time…

…

Tsume leaned closer to her dead husband to give him one last kiss…

…

But both individuals stopped as they heard a hissing sound. They both looked to where the sound came from and their eyes widened. Hana's wound was healing shut…and the hole in Shippo's chest was being replaced with his heart and the flesh that he lost.

…

As the wounds healed, the children began to walk forwards as they watched the spectacle…

"AGH" Hana and Shippo's eyes opened as they gasped in breaths of air.

Hiashi was so shocked that he fell to his knees as he wrapped her up in a hug as he sobbed in between her impressive chest.

…

Tsume wrapped her arms around her husband as she sobbed into his shoulder.

…

Hinata jumped on the bed screaming, "MOMMY!" Neji was so shocked that he did a very uncharacteristic faint, "THUMP"

…

Kiba and Hana jumped onto their father and cried tears of joy as he wrapped them up in a hug.

…

Hana and Shippo clutched onto their family for dear life…but their spines ran cold when they heard the voice of the Shinigami, **"I have chosen my vassals…now watch…"**

…

Hinata fell to the floor screaming in pain, Hana watched her daughter squirm and realized what was going on , "NO!" she ran to her daughter as she squirmed in pain as a symbol was forcibly grafted onto her flesh in a black tattoo.

…

Hana fell to the floor screaming. Shippo jumped off of the bed, "No Hana please NO!"

…

The two girls released one last scream of pain as they passed out. Their respective parents began to cradle them in their arms. They began to cry as the Shinigami spoke in their heads, **"Consider this as my good faith payment…an assurance that you two do as I say…don't worry, they will not suffer the fate of being my slaves…unless of course you disobey me…well I must be leaving now…enjoy your new jobs…my servants…MWAHAHAAHAAHAAA…" **The two sobbed as they cradled their children…who because of their selfishness were now condemned should they ever disobey their new master…

With Kushina

Kushina had arrived home to find the ANBU still watching over her son. She thanked the ANBU who simply answered with, "Why would I do any different?" she smiled that there was someone in Konoha who did not hate her child.

She watched her son's steady fall and rise of his chest…she was about to dose off when she heard a grunt. She looked to find that Naruto's eyes were fluttering open/ After three agonizing minutes of praying that her son would wake up his eyes finally opened…he looked around…but his eyes stopped when they landed on Kushina…

The two stared at each other for a moment before Kushina tried to speak, "N-Naruto…I…" her speech was cut off suddenly by the blond…

"AAAHHHH" he jumped out of the bed and ran into the corner of the room shivering as his eyes were wide with fear, "P-please…don't h-hurt me…I didn't do anything…" Kushina begins to cry as she sees that her son has been reduced to a scared child…

"Naruto…please...I…" Naruto sees the door and makes a mad dash for it. Kushina jumps behind him as he is about five feet from the door. She wraps her arms around him, preventing him from moving…

"Let me go…please...please I didn't do anything…" He began crying as Kushina held on tighter…Naruto opened his mouth and clamped his canines onto Kushina's arm.

She yelped in pain but held in her tears as much as she could…she tries to calm him down but he only proceeds to bite harder into her flesh…she then remembers a song her mother sang to her before she died. She swallowed as she tried to calm down enough to sing…

(Warning Fluff Moment)

_Little Kitsune…my precious babe…_

_Momma will always shield you from pain…_

_If you cry and I can hear… (sob cough)_

_Momma will come to clean your tears…_

_If I see any person make you cry…_

_Momma will make them wish they died…_

_If you ask for help my dear…_

_Momma will come to lend an ear…_

_So little Kitsune don't you cry…_

_For this is momma's lullaby…_

_My precious kit…please listen here…_

_Momma will always be right near…_

_If anyone ever hurts you my dear…_

_I will make them suffer primal fear…_

_So my precious Kitsune babe…_

_Know with me…that you…are...safe…_

As Naruto heard the song he felt…calmer…at peace…he relaxed the grip he had on Kushina's arm. Kushina began to stroke Naruto's back as she held him closer. Naruto finally released the bite he had on Kushina's arm as he began to nod off…Kushina smiled as she held Naruto close to her…

'I am here my son…and I will never let anyone take you from me again…'

(Okay fluff over)

The Next Day…with Naruto and Kushina

After Naruto had woken he had been a little less edgy as before…but he allowed Kushina to explain her side of the story. When he found out she was his mother he was shocked, happy, angry…and had an immense feeling of betrayal.

When he found out that Sarutobi was the one who separated them he went nuts on the house. Smashing tables, breaking chairs…but Kushina managed to calm him down before he did too much damage. She asked him what his childhood was like…Naruto immediately curled up in a ball and began to whimper as he told her…after the explanation Kushina looked at her weapons vault and muttered, 'tonight'.

The rest of the day Kushina and Naruto spent with each other…a least until Naruto's stomach growled. He looked down sheepishly as his mother smiled, "Looks like somebody's hungry" she said in a sing song voice, "come on, I know this great little ramen stand that your father and I would go to to have ramen eating contests…" She picked up Naruto and walked out the door. She performed a few hand seals and the walls glowed with complex seals…

The two walked through town with Naruto not noticing the hateful glares he was receiving from most of the civilian populace…Kushina however did notice and was directing KI at the offenders, making them turn their heads in fear.

The two finally arrived at the ramen stand where it said, "Ichiraku's Ramen". The two entered…albeit Naruto was a bit nervous…

The man running the counter looked to see Kushina enter the shop and his eyes widened, "Kushina….damn where have you been, my business has severely dropped since you stopped coming here." Kushina smiled to the old ma…

"Sorry Teuchi…it's just that after my Husbands death I was told my son was dead…I later found out it was a lie and that he has been abused for the last five years." The man named Teuchi had his eyes widened as he gritted his teeth in anger…but he calmed down a bit when he saw Naruto standing behind Kushina's leg…

"Is…is that…?" Kushina nodded her head as she gently pushed Naruto forwards…

"Naruto…sweetie…this is my very good friend Teuchi…Teuchi…this is my son…Naruto…" Teuchi leaned over the counter as Naruto slowly waved his hand…

"H-Hi…" Teuchi inwardly frowned when he saw that the boy was shivering in fear…what could the boy have had happen to him for him to be so afraid?

Teuchi smiled at Kushina…but the look in his eyes said he wanted answers at some point, "Well…in that case, the food is on the house today…" Naruto slowly got up on the bench as Teuchi brought out a bowl of ramen. Naruto curiously looked at it and then looked up at Teuchi, "How do I eat it?" Kushina looked down sadly…she had heard that all Naruto was allowed to eat was old bread and moldy cheese…and occasionally a dirty glass of water.

Teuchi explained how he was supposed to eat it. Naruto then quickly indulged himself on the ramen and had room for seconds. After the third bowl someone else entered the stand, she was a woman of about 27 years old. She had flowing black hair and a pair of brown eyes, she was wearing a matron's uniform and was smiling quite a large smiled. Teuchi saw her enter and let a small smile grace his lips, "Hey Yuna…how is the orphanage?" Yuna smiled at Teuchi…

"Excellent now that the…" She suddenly saw a tuft of blond hair next to her; she sneered as she saw the face of Naruto…she dug into her pouch and pulled out a sharp object, "DIE DEMON!" She swung down as Naruto heard her scream…his eyes widened in terror as the object came at him…

…

…

…

""SMASH" Yuna was sent straight into the wall by Kushina. Teuchi's eyes widened in fear as he saw Kushina walk up to Yuna and grab her by the throat. She looked at Teuchi and indicated towards Naruto, "Keep him safe…" She dragged Yuna outside…Teuchi turned towards Naruto…

"So…want another bowl?" Naruto slowly nodded his head as Teuchi tried to make the ramen without trembling…he then heard footsteps, indicating more people came in, "Ah, welcome to Ichiraku ramen how may I…" Teuchi only saw a spinning Sharingan before he was knocked out by a genjutsu…

Meanwhile with Kushina

Kushina slammed Yuna against the wall and began releasing killing intent, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life wench…" Yuna was cowering in fear as she stuttered out an answer…

"Namikaze-s-sama…that…thing is the Kyuubi no Yoko…it must be killed…" Yuna was silenced as Kushina tightened her grip on Yuna's throat.

"That…thing…as you call it…is my SON!" Kushina drove her fist right into Yuna's chest, crushing her heart and lungs…killing her. She went back to the ramen stand and spoke up, "Sorry Teuchi I…" She looked to find that Teuchi was gone…she looked and screamed, "WHERE IS NARUTO?!" Suddenly there was clatter, she looked over the counter to find Teuchi rubbing at his eyes, he looked up and saw Kushina…suddenly his eyes widened…

"Kushina…damn what happened…I could have sworn I was…GURK" Teuchi was hoisted off the ground and brought directly to Kushina's face who was releasing a bit of KI.

"Where…is…Naruto?" Teuchi opened his mouth to answer…

"AAAGGGHHH" The two snapped their heads to a nearby alley as Kushina snarled…She ran towards the alley…

Meanwhile in the Alley

Naruto was being kick and punched by five people. One Shinobi and two kunoichi, the Shinobi cast a genjutsu over Teuchi using his Sharingan…but the Sharingan was not originally his.

The shinobi's name was Kakashi Hatake, after his sensei's death and the supposed death of his godson; he bore incredible hatred for Naruto.

The four Kunoichi were Kushina and Minato's old genin students. Rin was the last of her clan, she was also intended to be Naruto's godmother…but after the supposed death of Minato's son she also bore hatred for him.

Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Yugao Uzuki had all been part of Kushina's genin squad, and they were always arguing on who would be Naruto's 'number one Nee-chan' but when they were told he was dead they did everything they possibly could to make the Kyuubi Jinchuriki suffer.

Rin stepped forward as she pulled out the syringe, "How dare you corrupt Kushina-sama you demon…well no more…I studied your medical records, and I made the perfect poison to end your miserable life." Rin grabbed Naruto by the arm who was being pinned to the ground by a set of kunai in each arm. Rin was about to plunge the syringe into the blond…

"**Back the fuck off my son!"** The five turned around…and were shocked to see Kushina in her demonic state. Kurenai was knocked to the ground by the killing intent, Anko tried to move but it was too much for her to bare. Yugao was trembling but had enough strength to move, as well as Kakashi…Rin however was so scared that she soiled herself.

Kushina shot forward and kicked all of her students right in the chest, sending them careening into the wall. She then turned her attention towards Kakashi, Kakashi screamed as he looked at Kushina, "The demon has corrupted you…forgive me for this…" He charged at her with a kunai but she grabbed the kunai and bent it in half in his hand.

Kakashi was stunned as Kushina brought him in close, "**You wear a mask to hide the shame of your father…I will give you something to be ashamed of…KAKASHI!!!" **She clasped her hand over Kakashi's face mask as her hands lit with foxfire. Kakashi began screaming in pain until Kushina used her claws and slashed open his lower face before she threw him against the wall…she then turned her attention towards Rin…she began walking towards the frightened kunoichi…each step sounding like a clap of thunder. When she was finally within reach of her Kushina grabbed Rin by the throat and hoisted her off the ground.

"**You wench…you first insult me…you then have the nerve to offer to kill my child…and now…you and my former students try to kill him" **Kushina's nails elongated as they lit up with green fox fire, **"DIE!!!!!" **She shoved her hand forwards…right through Rin's chest…

…

…

…

Rin became limp in Kushina's hand as the life drained from her…Kushina sneered at the dead Kunoichi and with pure brutality ripped her hand out of Rin's chest…tearing through her abdomen, and then throwing the dead girl to the ground. She then turned her attention towards Naruto, she ran over, "Oh my baby…oh my precious child…I am so sorry." She ripped the kunai out and ran for the Namikaze compound to treat him as the other four awoke to the bloody corpse of Rin…the last member of the Kazama clan…the founders of Hi no Kuni…

Three days later

Kushina and Naruto had never left each others side, they remained with each other in every waking moment…originally Kushina planned for Naruto to sleep in his own room…but after a night of nightmares she decided she was more comfortable sleeping in the bed she had been in for the past 5 years…she crawled into bed with her son…it became a natural thing for the first night…the two eventually agreed that at some point she would have to take back her old room…but for now she was more comfortable sleeping with her son…

The two went to the park where Kushina pushed Naruto on the swings. The news that Naruto was the Yondaime's son had spread quickly…and everyone that saw Naruto now was looking down with shame.

Naruto was at the highest point on the swing…when his palm suddenly began to burn in pain. He screamed as he fell of the swing set as Kushina ran over to her son…her eyes widened when she saw the black spot forming on his hand…the Kazaana…

...

...

...

Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter...REVIEW PM AND AMATERASU FLAME ME...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

okay then...also, please check out the excellent stories of the following authors

KyuubiReborn

thymistacles

acepro evolution

Inugo Kurosaki

Artdog15

blazing blade

VINcredable

also, please look at my home page and check out my challenge...I hope one of you...or a few of you take it up...

please take up the challenge...(GEts on hands an knees)...PLEASE I BEG SOME PEOPLE TO TAKE UP MY CHALLENGE...(Starts whimpering like a puppy with puppy dog eye tears)

(Note the above is for entertainment and AN humor purposes only) but seriously, will more than two people please take up the challenge...please?


	4. Kazaana, Academy, and Plots

Disclaimer- do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Please check my forums and challenges...

Challenges:

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

* * *

The Kazaana tore apart the surround landscape, ripping up trees and benches…those who were in the park latched onto the nearest solid grounded object as they tried to prevent themselves from being sucked in.

Kushina covered her eyes to prevent dirt from entering them, "NO, NARUTO!" Naruto was screaming in pain as his Kazaana began to tear apart the palm of his hand, sending bits of flesh all over.

Kushina tried to reach for her son, but could not without being pulled into the spiraling vortex…

On the other side of the field, Shippo and Hana were trying and failing to get to them…they were going to tell Kushina about what they had discovered from the death god…but it was too late.

Naruto uttered an even louder scream of pain as the Kazaana ripped apart the palm of his hand…

Kushina could not take it anymore and let go of what she was holding on…she went straight for Naruto and used her katana to send herself towards Naruto…she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him, "Naruto…I won't leave you alone…not now…not ever!"

None were aware of what was going on…inside Naruto's mind…

Mindscape

'Drip' the sound of splashing water reverberated throughout the caverns of Naruto's mind…

'Drip…GRRRN' a growl was heard as the waters began to rip and swirl, creating a whirlpool

'DRIP…DRIP…DRIP!" two crimson orbs opened suddenly…they looked around…and narrowed at the whirlpool…

"**So…it seems I have been sealed…I am sorry Kushina…looks like I won't be able to see you…or my grandson…for a long while. I wonder who I have been sealed inside…"** Kyuubi looked at the waters as it shimmered…showing the life of the one he was sealed inside of…his own eyes widened…he was sealed inside of his grandson, **"Well I'll be damned…looks like got lucky…but what is with that…whirl…pool…NO!" **Kyuubi slammed his claws against the bars of his prison, **"Damn you Naraku…how dare you use the Kazaana on my grandson…I should have finished you off 500 years ago…"** Kyuubi watched as the whirlpool grew in size, **"I am running out of time…I hope I remember Miroku's damn seals…"** Kyuubi closed his eyes and began to chant in an old tongue…and then slammed his tails into the water…lines ran through the water and over the whirlpool, **"I hope…this works…"**

Outside of Mindscape

Naruto roared in pain again…but this time…it was not because the Kazaana was tearing away at his flesh…it was because the seal was leaking red chakra that was wrapping around the Kazaana.

Naruto hissed as kanji were burned into his flesh…and a crimson cloth formed from the red chakra…the rest of the chakra solidified and linked together…forming a set of prayer beads.

Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and panted as he watched the process unfold in front of him…and the Kazaana was sealed…for now…

Mindscape

Kyuubi huffed as he fell over in exhaustion, **"Damn…even with my level of power…I am far from infinite in strength…I need to rest."** Kyuubi looked back into the whirlpool, and then looked at the image of his grandson…Naruto Uzumaki, **"Be safe…my grandson…**" Kyuubi closed his eyes and went to rest…he would need his energy later…

Outside of Mindscape

Naruto fell over unconscious…Kushina picked him up in her arms…sighing in relief, 'Thank Kami you are alright my Sochi…' she turned to walk out of the park…

"Kushina!" Kushina stopped in her tracks…at the sound of the voice calling her name…she slowly turned around…and her eyes widened…and her teeth gritted in fury…at the sight of Hana Hyuuga, and Shippo Inuzuka…still alive…

The two were running at her, "Kushina, thank Kami you are alright we…"

Kushina grabbed her katana as her eyes became demonic and her claws lengthened…the two shinobi stopped in their tracks at the sudden powerful demonic aura…

"**Get away you ningen!"** Kushina snarled as she slowly backed away, her katana pointing at the two…

"Kushina…we're sorry…we are so sorry for trying to kill your son…had we known we…" Kushina slashed at them, sending slicing waves of demonic energy from her blade…

"**I said back away you ningen…I will not let you harm my Sochi…not now, not EVER!"**

Hana stepped forwards, "Please Kushina…let us explain…we have information…" Kushina snarls at them…

"**Whatever it is you want to say I don't want to hear it…**" Kushina turned and began to walk away…Shippo yelled out…

"Damn it Kushina please listen to us…the Shinigami gave us one chance to make amends for our sins against your son, but now our daughters fates are in his hands…if we do not make amends for our sins then our daughters will be his slaves until the end of time!" Kushina snapped her head towards them and released killing intent, while giving them the coldest glare possible…

"**And how may I ask…is that my problem?"** Kushina turned and walked away from them…but she spoke out, **"I already know it was Naraku who forced my father to attack…it was obvious the moment that the Kazaana appeared on my sons palm…and I will kill that pathetic Pseudo-Youki…myself!" **Kushina left the park…and two shinobi parents…who fell to the ground in tears…

Time Skip…Beginning of the Academy

Kushina was walking towards the academy with an eight year old Naruto…she was wearing an ornate Kimono that was made by the Kitsune seamstress' in the western lands…the Kitsune's had heard of Kyuubi's sealing inside of her son…and had delivered many gifts to the new lords of the Kitsune clans…they would have to head to the Kitsune lands in a months time…

Naruto meanwhile was wearing a simple silver battle kimono with nine fox tails flowing from his belt line; to the rest of the kimono…he was also carrying a practice dagger that had a fox head engraved in the sheath.

As they walked through town there were whispers as they passed, 'Oh my god…the Namikaze family' 'Amazing, they look so magnificent' 'I wonder if I can arrange my daughter to marry Naruto' these comments only served to anger Kushina…in the past few years, she had adopted a severe dislike of humans…and Naruto had followed that path…

Meanwhile at the academy, Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku, Hiashi, Fugaku, Shibi, Tsume, and their spouses were waiting out front…while their children were off to the side…

The children looked at the street…waiting for the person who their parents had asked them to try and befriend…

Just as the clan heads and their spouses were about to head out…they saw a tinge of red in the distance…and a ball of blond next to it. Hiashi and Fugaku activated their Sharingan and Byakugan respectively…and were smiling slightly as they saw Kushina and Naruto heading towards the academy.

As Kushina and Naruto walked through the gates they noticed the group of clan heads and their family walking towards them…Naruto gripped his knife as his eyes became slitted…

Kushina grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Calm down Sochi…I will not let them harm you." she knelt down to Naruto's height and smiled, "Now Sochi, I want you to apply yourself in class" she got closer to his ear and whispered something to him sternly…Naruto nodded his head…

"Yes…Kaa-sama…" Naruto turned and headed towards the academy…leaving Kushina with the clan heads as the children headed towards the academy…

Hiashi swallowed as he stepped forward, "Kushina…" Hiashi was silenced when Kushina suddenly turned her head towards him…her demonic aura being released…

"**If your offspring ever hurt my child…I will kill them myself." **she let her demonic blood lessen as she turned and left the academy grounds…the clan heads watched as she left…

Meanwhile Naruto was entering the doors of the academy…behind him were Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara…they watched as Naruto opened the doors…and suddenly turn his head towards them…his eyes turning slitted, "What do you want?" he reached for his dagger as he narrowed his eyes at him, "I can tell that the lot of you are following me…tell me why…" the first to step forward was Shikamaru…

"It's troublesome…but our parents wanted us to befriend you." the group nodded their heads…Naruto scoffed as he looked at them…

"So…since your parents were not able to finish me off…they send their spawn to end me…how predictable…and how futile" the group was shocked…

"W-what d-do y-you mean by…our p-parents tried t-to finish y-you off-f?" Naruto looked at the stuttering Hyuuga…

"I mean exactly what I said…your parents…tried…to KILL ME!" he released a small amount of demonic aura…he snarled at each child as he belittled them, "But I highly doubt that a spineless girl, a fatass, an insect, a technique thief, a mongrel, a sloth, and a priss…will ever be able to kill me…the grandson of Kyuubi." Naruto turned and walked inside as the group of kids had varying reactions…

Hinata was looking down in shame, Choji looked like he was about to cry, Shino clutched his hands, Sasuke was open mouthed, Kiba was snarling, Shikamaru was angrily grumbling, and Ino was stuttering…while Naruto headed to their classroom…

Time skip…beginning of class

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom…they were the top teachers at the academy, every academy student that has passed their class has gone onwards to do great things.

They were incredibly surprised when they saw that they would be teaching the heirs to every clan in Konoha, along with the children of the civilian council.

They looked around the room for a moment…before their eyes stopped on Naruto…they looked down in shame, both having had part in the beatings he received at the orphanage.

Iruka sighed, 'Now I can make up for my mistakes.'

Mizuki stood firm, 'When he graduates this school…he will make even Itachi look like a basic…I swear it.'

Iruka spoke up, "Attention students, I am your teacher Iruka Umino…this is my assistant Mizuki Tao…for the next four years, we will be teaching you all to become the next generation of shinobi…when I call on you, I want you to introduce yourself, state your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future" Iruka pointed to Hinata, "Miss…please go first." Hinata slowly stood up and swallowed…

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga…I like Cinnamon buns, my K-kaa-chan, and my f-family…I dislike…c-cruel people…and those who put d-down others for f-fun…my dream…is to be a g-great leader for the H-Hyuuga f-family."

Iruka nodded his head and pointed to Shino, "My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects and games of logic, I dislike illogical situations and those who kill bugs…my dream is to breed the ultimate Kikaichu for my clan."

Iruka pointed to Choji, "My name is Choji Akimichi, I like food of most varieties, and I dislike people who can't see past ones surface…my dream is to be the strongest Akimichi of my clan." Iruka pointed to Shikamaru…

"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara…I like sleeping and watching clouds…I dislike exerting myself…and my dream is to someday have a son, then a daughter, officially retire when my son becomes a shinobi and my daughter gets married, and spend the rest of my years playing shogi or go." Iruka quirked an eyebrow at the fact that Shikamaru was already thinking about kids…he then pointed to Ino…

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and boys, I dislike being called pig, and my dream is to become an excellent Kunoichi." Iruka pointed to Kiba…

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like dogs and food, I dislike cats, and my dream is to be an awesome shinobi." Iruka pointed to Sasuke…

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…I like Tomato's and fire jutsu, my dream is to surpass the rest of my clan and possibly beat my elder brother."

Iruka nodded…he went through the rest of the class…until he finally pointed at Naruto, "Naruto…could you please introduce yourself." Naruto looked at Iruka and stood up…releasing an aura of power that made those sitting next to him look down…

"My name…is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kitsune…I adore foxes, my clan, and those that are considerate and strong" his eyes narrowed in fury, "I despise ningen and every last clan in this village, along with over 90% of the populace…and my dream…is truly an ambition…my ambition is to rise through the ranks, and become the most powerful shinobi in Konoha before I take my rightful place as heir to the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Kitsune clans…kill the man that ruined both my life and the lives of thousands…and to free my grandfather from his unjust imprisonment." Naruto sat down as the rest of the class looked at him in shock…

Iruka swallowed…knowing he was probably on his hate list, "Uhm…alright then…we shall now begin with the basics…"

Time Skip…End of the day

Naruto walked out of the academy…as he saw his mother he smiled…he ran up to her as she wrapped him up in a hug, "So, how was your first day sweetie?" Naruto sighed as he recounted his day…he questioned why he had to go to school with ningen…Kushina smiled and said, "Your father would have wanted this." he stopped asking after that…

The two walked down the street and headed for the Namikaze compound, "Kushina!" the two turned around and saw one of Danzo's root ANBU running towards them…he began panting when he finally bowed in front of them, "Kushina…I have come to inform you that Danzo has awakened from his coma…he is completely ready to leave the hospital now." the ANBU shunshined away as Kushina smiled…she looked down at her son…

"Come on Naruto…lets go see your true Oji-san." they sped off towards the hospital…while other groups were plotting…

Uchiha clan council

Fugaku stood in front of the council…as he delivered his report, "My son had tried multiple times to befriend Naruto, but each attempt proved futile…Naruto has shown clear and utter disdain for humans…especially those from the clans." the head elder sat and pondered before he poke…

"Thank you Fugaku-sama…you may go." Fugaku bowed before he left towards the door…the moment the door closed behind him the council exploded, "Damn…we need that boy in our clan…with his power we will be able to breed a perfect army of Uchiha's…it seems we must resort to plan B." the head elder turned to one of the elder members, "Lady Fujirian…do you still have those scrolls?" the woman nodded her head.

"Yes Mizura…I have kept them locked away and safe for just this moment." the Uchiha elders smiled as Mizura spoke…

"Excellent…in three weeks time I will have our top Uchiha infiltrators capture and kidnap Naruto…they will use the scrolls to perform the jutsu…and by the end of it…Naruto…the power of the Kyuubi…and the future of an unstoppable Uchiha clan…will be ours." the Uchiha's smirked…as they continued to deliberate their plans…

Elsewhere

A woman kneeled in front of a paper pagoda with the silhouette of a man beyond it, "My lord…the child is strong, in a few years you will be able to achieve your goal." there was chuckling beyond the paper doors…

"Good…you have done well…my servant…continue to observe him…soon, I will make the boy mine."

"Yes…my lord Naraku." the woman stood up and headed towards the door…her sapphire blue eyes shining along with her golden blond hair…while the parasite wrapped down her spinal column…

Naraku chuckled in mirth, 'You have been incredibly useful to me…Anastasia Namikaze…soon…your nephew will give me the power to crush the Youki who defeated me…over 500 years ago.'

Iwa

Tsuchi Ishi…the Yondaime Tsuchikage looked through her documents…trying to find that piece of paper that would shut the damn council up…she had announced that her daughter was arranged to marry the son of the Yondaime when the two of them became Chunin.

She finally found the paper sitting at the bottom of the bin, 'Finally…it only took me a week to find the papers…now… need to arrange a day to have the two meet.' she pulled out a calendar and went through her schedule, 'Hmmm…okay then, I have two weeks free in a few weeks, I will arrange the meeting between the two soon…' Tsuchi went to write down the dates…

"TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA!!!" the doors were thrown open by Deidara, who was sweating like a pig…

"Yes Deidara, what is it?" she spoke in a sweet voice that creeped out her highest ranking officer…

"It's Ibara…she was caught breaking into the sex shop in the western district…again." Tsuchi sighed…

"My, my…my daughter is just like I used to be…she is only ten and she is already thinking of that stuff…oh well…I will go get her." she walked out of the office as Deidara slumped to the ground…

'I can't deal with this anymore…I need to find some other line of work.' he walked out of the office as he pondered to himself, 'Maybe I should have been an architect like father wanted…'

* * *

Check profile for this section

**Ideas not Likely to get to...bt will let others take...: **

This section has mostly original story ideas I have...but I am unlikely to ever get to them...please check them out and let me know if you wish to take them up...if you have issues with some of the description, we can negotiate terms...

I will update soon...Ja-Ne


	5. The Daimyo's Deal

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha...

Ok...from now on...only one challenge per chapter in each AN, so please check out the challenges, I want these authors to have their challenges taken.

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge: **Naruto learns to use Juuken basically...check out the challenge by acepro evolution, it is beneath is Mokuton and paper using Naruto challenge. I would appreciate it if more people took his challenge...

OH, and becuase I am tired of you people asking...no, there will be no Akatsuki organization in this story.

* * *

Kushina walked up to the hospital doors with Naruto at her side…she opened them and walked to the desk, where a young nurse was waiting for them, "I am looking for the room of Danzo Namikaze." The nurse looked up and then went to looking for the room…

"He is in room 212…" Kushina nodded her head as she took Naruto's hand and walked in the direction of the indicated room…

After five minutes they were in front of room 212. Pushing open the door, Kushina looked inside to find Danzo hooked up to a machine, "Hello Danzo…how are you doing today?" Danzo lightly turned his head and smiled…

"I am alright…now…where is my grandson?"

Kushina smiled as she looked at Naruto, who was sticking close to her leg, "Go on…say hello to your Oji-san." Naruto nodded his head and walked over to the bed…grabbing the beds edges he hoisted himself up and reached for his grandfather…

"Hello Oji-san…" Danzo smiled as he beckoned for Naruto to give him a hug with his left arm. Naruto gave him the hug, and smiled…

Kushina looked over Danzo's prone form and frowned, "How bad were the injuries?" Danzo sighed as he used his left hand to stroke Naruto's hair.

"My right arm is gone, and I no longer have a right eye, the chakra network in my right side is fried…basically, my shinobi service is over."

Kushina sighed, "Danzo, I am sorry, if it wasn't for me then…" Danzo hushed her with a wave of his hand…

"Nonsense Kushina, it was not your fault you wished to have your son back after the Sandaime had taken hi from you…that bastard." Danzo clenched his fist as he snarled, "That bastard always acted before thinking…damn imbecile." sighing he turned towards Kushina, "Tell me…was there anyone else in on Sarutobi's plan?"

Kushina sighed, "Not that I am aware of…I have sent out three messenger Kitsune's to deliver the news…I am guessing that once they find out, they are going to make Hiruzen wish I killed him."

Danzo chuckled, "Yeah…can't wait to see that…"

Ta no Kuni

Orochimaru sighed as he sat in the little hut he had built. He arrived in Ta no Kuni a few years ago to check up on incidents happening all over the place. Th Sandaime suspected it was an old enemy of Konoha, but he felt it was just bandits…but, nonetheless…Sandaime's orders…

"Tou-san…" Orochimaru looked down at his two adopted daughters, "We're hungry…"

Orochimaru smiled, "Alright Kin…Tayuya…let's get you some food." he walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out some Dango…

"CRASH" he suddenly snapped around when the door exploded…and a five tailed kitsune the size of a large dog was standing in the doorway.

Orochimaru pulled out his Kusanagi and snarled, "You had better have a good reason for breaking into my home…"

The Kitsune walked forward and dropped a scroll in front of Orochimaru before it stepped back and sat down…wagging its tails.

Orochimaru looked at the scroll and picked it up…his eyes widened when he saw that the message was fro Kushina. Opening the scroll he read its contents…

_Dear Orochimaru…I have urgent news. The Sandaime lied to us, my son is alive. That bastard tried to turn my son into a weapon of Konoha, planning out his life for him. I sent this messenger kitsune to you to make sure you are aware of this…_

_Sincerely…Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kitsune…_

Orochimaru snarled as he crushed the scroll, "Kin, Tayuya…pack your things…we're leaving…!"

A Gambling Hut in Hi no Kuni

Tsunade was shaking a pair of dice in her hands, "Coe on…Tsunade needs a new pair of clothes…" she was about to throw the dice onto the gambling table…

"CRASH" when the paper doors to the gambling room were torn apart and a three tailed Kitsune jumped onto the table with a scroll in its mouth. It dropped the scroll in front of Tsunade then began to wag its tails.

Tsunade took the scroll and opened it…by the time she was done reading its contents…she was releasing so much killing intent that the other gamblers were shaking in fear…

She turned towards the street and shouted, "SHIZUNE…GET YOURSELF PACKED NOW!!!" she threw the dice into the gambling take…sending hundreds of splinters all over the place.

Tsunade walked out of the gambling hut, 'You are a dead man Sarutobi-sensei…'

A Random Brothel

Jiraiya was giggling as he had an arm around two different women, "Oh yeah it's true…I most certainly taught Minato Namikaze. I even helped him with his reputation."

The two women giggled as one of them traced his bare chest, "Ooh…what a man, to be able to influence the Kiroi Senkou…how impressive."

The other woman giggled as she reached for Jiraiya's face, "And alluring too…"

Jiraiya grinned wider, "If that's the case…then how about we…"

CRASH…the brothel doors were torn down by a four tailed Kitsune that ran towards Jiraiya…but skidded to a stop when it saw the position Jiraiya was in. Dropping a scroll from its mouth it walked back with a look of disgust on its face.

Jiraiya looked at the Kitsune…and then grabbed the scroll. He sighed as he looked at the sender…and his eyes widened in shock, 'Kushina?' he tore open the scroll and looked inside…

As soon as he finished with reading its contents…he shot up from the seat he was on as he released a large dosage of killing intent, "Damn you Sarutobi-sensei!!!"

He grabbed his clothes and ran out of the brothel…barely being covered by a dirtied blanket from his…excursions.

Back in Konoha

Kushina and Naruto walked out of the hospital and headed back to the compound. Naruto was constantly darting his eyes left and right as he heard whispers amongst the crowd…

'Oh look, the Namikaze clan…'

'Namikaze-sama looks quite lavishing, don't you agree?'

'Oh look at her little boy…he seems cute, perhaps I can set my daughter up with him…'

Naruto ignored these comments, viewing the ningen as nothing more than insignificant vermin that were beneath him…but the next comment sparked his anger…

'Man…I would like to tap that ass, her hooters look absolutely fine…'

Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the man that said that and tore out his dagger. He leapt at the man and slammed into his chest with such speed that nobody could even see him unless they had demon blood, or a dojutsu.

The man tumbled onto his back as Naruto placed the dagger at his throat, "Make another lewd comment about my mother…or even think of trying that with her…and I will cut you to ribbons you bastard ningen!" Everyone watched as Naruto cut a little into the mans throat to make sure the man understood…

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kitsune…" Naruto turned around to see his mother looking sternly at him, "What are you doing to that man?"

Naruto got off the man and pointed at him, "This man made lewd comments about you mother…I couldn't let him get away with that."

Kushina quirked an eyebrow as she turned her attention to the man, "Oh really…?" she began to lengthen her own claws as her eyes began to turn demonic.

The man saw the look in Kushina's eyes and began to tremble in fear…before he could do much else he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrown to the other side of the market by Kushina.

Kushina snarled as she looked at the rest of the terrified civilians, "Let this be a lesson to all of you…any one of you make a comment of any such words about me…or my son, and I will personally see to it that the whole lot of you suffer for it." she walked back over to Naruto and grasped his hand and began to walk back to the Namikaze compound…

In Iwagakure

The council looked over the documents and the established proposals as the Tsuchikage…Tsuchi Ishi, along with her daughter, Ibara Ishi waited for their replies.

The head councilor stood up, "Very well Tsuchikage-sama, we shall arrange for our top shinobi to escort you to Konoha so that your daughter may meet her fiancée."

Tsuchi bowed, "Thank you honorable councilors, it is most fortunate that you saw things my way."

One of the councilors mumbled under his breath, 'Yeah…as if we had a choice in the matter…psychotic witch.' the councilor jumped from his seat as he found a fist slam into his desk. He looked behind him and saw the Tsuchikage with a sickly sweet smile on her face…

"What was that…honorable councilor?"

The man squeaked as he shivered, "Nothing…nothing at all…"

Tsuchi grinned as she patted him on the head, "Good…now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. I have to meet my new son in law in a few weeks." Tsuchi began to skip out of the room whistling a tune while Ibara followed close behind.

All the councilors looked at Deidara, "How do you put up with her?"

Deidara sighed as he began to massage his temples, "I honestly don't know anymore."

In Konoha…hospital

Kakashi was sitting on an examination table as the nurses tried to repair his damaged flesh. His facial features were so mangled that it looked it was made of shredded bacon.

On the adjacent tables, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Yugao Uzuki were laying there…the injuries sustained from Kushina still nowhere near fully healed.

The nurse sighed, "Sorry Kakashi-san, but I am afraid this is the best I can do. Your face is always going to remain that way."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you for trying…" the nurse packed up her bags as she walked out the door…once the door was closed, Kakashi screamed as he buried his fist into the wall, "Damn it…I am such a fool! Why did I not see the obvious signs…I mean come on, he looks just like Minato-sensei!"

Anko turned towards Kakashi, "I feel the same way" she tightened in on herself, "How can I ever call Kushina my sensei…knowing what I did to her son."

Yugao looked at the ceiling, "And now because of our foolishness…the Daimyo has refused to send anymore missions to Konoha for the death of their heir…"

Kurenai began to bite her nails, "Why did Rin have to die…it isn't fair."

Anko turned towards Kurenai, "Life isn't fair…just look at what happened to Naruto."

Kakashi sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He took it out of the box and looked at the engravings inside it, 'To my beloved Rin, I will love you always.'

Kakashi clutched the wedding band that he was going to present to Rin…asking her to marry him. Instead…he now had to live with the fact that not only did he fail his sensei, but Obito as well…all because he was too blind to notice something obvious…

Two Weeks Later

Tsuchi Ishi, Ibara Ishi, and Deidara, along with several other Iwa Jonin were heading towards Konoha.

Ibara was dressed in her finest Kimono and was humming a tune while looking around.

Deidara was wearing a basic Jonin uniform…minus the vest.

Tsuchi was wearing her Kage robes and walked with an air of happiness…

They turned down a path…and found a sight that shocked them.

There was a group of about 50 samurai…heading directly towards Konoha. But what confused her, was the fact that they were all wearing the emblem of the royal family of Hi no Kuni…

Tsuchi narrowed her eyes as she readied her weapon scroll, 'What is going on?'

Namikaze compound…half an hour later

Kushina was at the kitchen counter, dicing up vegetables as Naruto began to boil water. Naruto had insisted on helping her to make lunch today.

They were going to receive guests from Iwagakure…the Tsuchikage herself.

Kushina could not help but smile, Tsuchi was one of the few people she would allow arranged marriages to. Anyone else was a BIG question mark for her.

Naruto looked up at his mother, "Kaa-sama…what is my fiancée going to be like?"

Kushina looked at Naruto and giggled, "If she is anything like her mother…don't expect to get much sleep when the two of you are married."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow…not understanding what it meant, but shrugged it off as he went to grab some of the bread they had baked for today.

Kushina made to reach for the skewers for the donut's on a stick that she knew that Tsuchi liked so much…when she heard loud knocking at the door.

She quirked an eye, "Odd, Tsuchi shouldn't be here until late this afternoon…and it is only 10:00 AM." she removed her apron and went to the door. Once she opened the door she scowled in annoyance, "Oh for the love of…what do _you_ want?"

Standing before her was Shigekuni Kazama…the daimyo of Hi no Kuni, and the father of the deceased Rin Kazama, "Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kitsune…we have a few things to discuss."

Kushina snarled as she allowed her claws to lengthen, "There is NOTHING for us to discuss Shigekuni, I have already paid reparations for your bastard child's funeral procession…even thought she deserved less than a funeral…in fact in my opinion your daughters corpse should have been thrown into a pit of hungry wolves. But as a sign of respect for her being my late husband's teacher, I allowed that small courtesy."

The daimyo looked at Kushina, "We have…other matters to discuss. But it cannot be said amongst commoners" he said indicating to the crowd of civilians developing outside the compound gates, "Perhaps I may enter…so we may further discuss these matters."

Kushina narrowed her eyes…but sighed, "Fine…but our samurai are to wait outside. I don't feel comfortable having more ningen in my house than necessary."

The daimyo nodded his head, "As you wish…" he turned towards his guard, "Wait out here…these delegations will not take long."

He walked inside as Kushina kept a close eye on him. She closed the door and directed the daimyo to the living room.

The two sat down in front of each other…

Shigekuni cleared his throat as he looked at Kushina, "Kushina…as I am sure you are aware, my daughter was the heir to the throne, and my only child." Kushina nodded her head, "Since her death we have cut all funding to Konoha, leaving the village much less stable than it was before. However…I am willing to reapply my funds towards Konoha…"

Kushina looked at Shigekuni, "What would need to be done if you were to reapply your funding…and shouldn't you be talking to that damn Sarutobi? He is the one in charge of the village after all."

Shigekuni looked at Kushina, "The reason I am speaking to you…is because for this to take place, I must speak with you…since Hiruzen has no control over clan matters."

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?" The Last remaining Kazama stood and walked towards the window…

"My line…it will end with me. I cannot allow that. I have tried for the past two years to sire a new heir with my wife, but she contracted a disease that prevents her from ever having children." he looked towards Kushina, "I then thought about finding another to carry my legacy…but it could not be just any woman…it needed to be a woman who was strong, willful…and carries traits that will make future generations strong" Kushina's eyes widened…now knowing what the daimyo was asking, "Kushina…I want you to be the mother of my heir…"

…

…

…

Kushina looked at the daimyo and stood, "Not interested…go fuck yourself." She went to leave the room…

"Think about it…your son would have the authority to command a large portion of Hi no Kuni, and the resulting child from our union would be the strongest heir of the daimyo's to ever grace the elemental nations. Our child would be feared…and your son…he would be able to take the title of Hokage on a whim if he liked."

Kushina looked at the daimyo, "As if I would do such a thing…in my clan, we only marry or sire the children of those we love. Besides…what of your wife…what is her opinion on this matter?"

The daimyo sighed, "My wife…understands what needs to occur, and has permitted." Kushina felt the air change…the daimyo was lying…

"My answer still stands…and that answer is no." Kushina went to head back towards the kitchen…

"How old is your son…eight years old" Kushina stopped as she turned to look at the daimyo, "It would be a shame if he were ever be harmed by an…accident…however." Shigekuni looked at Kushina, "If you were to agree…I could guarantee that your son is kept safe…"

Kushina looked at the daimyo, "So…you are saying that I either agree to your terms…or you will kill my son?"

The daimyo shrugged his shoulders, "It is possible…that I may at some point find him a danger to Hi no Kuni…he is after all a Hanyou…and a Jinchuriki as well."

Kushina looked away....and then sent a blast of killing intent at the daimyo so powerful it sent the man to his knees before he could even move, **"You have a lot of nerve threatening ME ningen…especially when my clan on its own could crush all of Hi no Kuni overnight."** she walked over to the daimyo and brought him up to eye level with her, **"I suggest you learn your place the next time you come here…cause I MIGHT find a reason to mount your head on my wall…and there would be nothing your pathetic army could do to stop me…"** Kushina dropped he daimyo to the ground and began to walk away…

But she stopped and began to think, 'Hmmm…I could use this to my advantage…if I know him, he will go through any means to get what he wants…so…he will even go so far as to wager something to get it.' Kushina grinned as she formulated her plan, 'Perfect…'

She turned back to the Daimyo, "However…I may be obliged to do such a thing…IF…you can beat me in a bet."

Shigekuni dusted himself off and looked at Kushina, "Hmmm…interesting…very well, what are the terms?"

Kushina walked over to the daimyo, "My son will be entering the ninja academy, and I assure you, he will definitely enter the Chunin exams. I bet…that my son will defeat every opponent he faces in that exam, the first time around. If I win…you stop all attempts to get me to sire your child, and you will sign an ironclad contract that states that the daimyo's of Hi no Kuni will forever fund Konoha, along with granting my son and his descendents, political power in Hi no Kuni's affairs…if I lose…then I will agree to sire a child of yours…under your terms…do we have an accord?" she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the terms and signed it in blood…passing the document over to Shigekuni…

Shigekuni looked over the document and smirked, "We have an accord…" he signed his name in blood and passed it back over to Kushina…

The daimyo left the compound as Tsuchi and her entourage arrived…

Kushina smirked as she saw the daimyo walk away, 'Fool…you have no idea what you just got yourself into…'

"KUSHI-CHAN!!!" Kushina looked to see Tsuchi running towards her…

"TSU-CHAN!!!" the two wrapped each other up in a hug as they twirled each other in the air…

Hokage Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he signed a few documents, 'I wonder how things have gone for Naruto since I last saw him?' Hiruzen and the rest of his family had been ostracized by many of the populace…much like Kakashi was when his father was shamed. Along with that…any messages coming from the Namikaze estate to him, were always brought by a messenger fox. He once tried to approach Naruto…only for the young blond to snarl and curse his existence…

He sighed as he finished up the last document, "Well…now that that's done…I believe I can…"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" the door to his office was blown off its hinges as three separate killing intents followed inside…

Hiruzen looked at the cloud of dust as three figures walked through…one figure had long spiky hair that reached past his back…the other had long silky hair that reached the shoulders…and one had twin ponytails along with an impressive figure.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in terror as the cloud disappeared…and revealed Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru glaring at him with a powerful aura wrapped around them…

"Sarutobi-sensei…we would like to talk to you!" the three said at the same time as they cracked their knuckles…

"NO NOT THE FACE!!!!!"

* * *

Sarutobi in much pain...the daimyo is an ass...what will happen next you ask...ind out next time I update...

also, this was a challenge by the author Artdog15, so...I would like to say thank you to him for asking me to do this story. I would also like it if you checked out his fanfics, they are REALLY good...he does not own Naruto or any other Anime


	6. Ibara, Uchiha's, and Demon Hunter

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha...but I wish I did.

Challenge from an author for this update is...

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

* * *

Kushina poured a cup of tea for herself and Naruto…and passed a saucer of sake to Tsuchi, while Ibara was guzzling down this odd looking drink called a 'soft drink'.

Naruto lightly edged away from Ibara as she guzzled down a large bottle of the 'soda' as she called it. She took the bottle away from her lips, "AH…that was good" she grinned at Naruto, "BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP…" she lightly covered her mouth, "Excuse me."

Naruto looked towards his mother, "Kaa-sama…I'm scared."

Kushina giggled as she waved it off, "Oh don't worry Naruto, she won't hurt you."

Naruto looked at his mother and sighed…he then turned his attention towards Ibara…who was now only an inch away from his face, "Hi I'm Ibara Ishi, what's your name, are those whisker marks natural, can I pet them, why is your hair blond, do you like ramen…how about bread, can I have a hug OOOH look a nickel." she said quickly holding up a nickel she pulled out of nowhere after she finished her talking…in less than fifteen seconds.

Naruto looked at his mother incredulously, "You're evil Kaa-sama."

Kushina grinned, "I'm not evil…just mischievous."

Naruto groaned as Tsuchi got a grin on her face, "Hey, how about Naruto and Ibara go play in the yard so that we can discuss the marriage details."

Ibara grinned widely while Naruto got a twitch in his eye, "Sure Kaa-chan."

Naruto was grabbed by his arms and dragged outside…but not before he mouthed to Kushina, 'You are evil.'

Kushina giggled as she watched Naruto go out the door…once they left her face turned serious as she looked at Tsuchi, "Tsuchi…we need to talk."

Tsuchi sighed, "I figured that when the daimyo came here…so, what happened?"

Kushina proceeded to tell Tsuchi about how the daimyo wants her to sire his next heir, and how she made a deal to get the bastard off her back.

Tsuchi looked at Kushina as if she had grown a second head, "Are you insane Kushina, the daimyo of Hi no Kuni has been known to hire people to rig bets, hold out on a deal…hell, I'm surprised that the bastard hasn't been overthrown already with how many things he has done."

Kushina grinned, "I know…and that is how I plan to bring him down. No way in hell is a ningen going to get the drop on a Kitsune."

"AAGGHHH!!!" Kushina and Tsuchi turned towards the backyard as they heard Naruto scream. They got up and ran towards the back to find Ibara on the ground clutching her face. Tsuchi ran over and scooped up her daughter…but her eyes widened when she saw that Ibara had a cut across her face.

Kushina looked around to find Naruto nowhere in sight, "Ibara…where is Naruto?"

Ibara trembled as she spoke, "Naruto…taken…black hair…red spinning eyes."

Kushina's eyes widened as she clenched her fist, 'Uchiha…' she looked at Ibara, "here did they go?!"

Ibara raised a hand and pointed in the direction she saw the man go. Before any of them could move, Kushina had already leapt in the direction she was told, and released huge amounts of killing intent.

Meanwhile, Hokage tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was raised up by the front of his robes as Tsunade glared at him, "You bastard, how dare you lie to us!" she slapped Sarutobi across the room, making him slam into the bookshelf while Orochimaru let his snakes coil around him.

"You fool, what the hell gave you the idea that telling us our godson was dead would be a smart idea?!" Orochimaru used his snakes to swing Sarutobi across the room and slam into the wall. Hiruzen coughed as Jiraiya planted his foot on Hiruzen's back.

"If it was because you thought Minato's enemies would get to Naruto, then you are seriously underestimating us…" Jiraiya punched Hiruzen in his spine.

The aged Sandaime tried to move as the three Sannin were about ready to slam their heels so hard into his back that it broke…when they were stopped as they felt a massive killing intent wash over the entire village.

Orochimaru focused in on the killing intent…it was definitely Kushina's...and she was heading towards the Uchiha compound.

Uchiha Compound

The Uchiha elders were standing outside awaiting the person who was to bring them Naruto. They had managed to get Fugaku and his family out of the way, knowing that they would never approve of what they were doing.

The head elder squinted his eyes…and then grinned, "Good…he's here." out of nowhere, a man wearing ANBU attire landed in front of them, carrying Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kitsune over his shoulders.

"I have returned…elder-sama." the head elder walked forward.

"Good…Shisui, soon we will have an army of the perfect Uchiha warriors." he turned towards the group behind him, "Bring him to the chambers…begin the process." the elders grabbed the still unconscious Naruto and went down a hallway.

Shisui looked at the head elder, "Elder-sama…is this wise? Kushina is extremely bloodthirsty when it comes to protecting her son. So what is the guarantee that we will be able to continue our plan?"

The head elder chuckled, "Not to worry…by the time Kushina gets here, her son will be under our control. She won't be able to do anything without risking harm to her son."

Shisui nodded, "Of course elder-sama…so Elder-sama…what is your plan?"

The head elder grinned, "Well…our plan is to incorporate the superior DNA of a Hanyou into an Uchiha. The only Uchiha in history to ever be a Hanyou was beyond any of us in power. Sadly…his name was lost to us in the pages of time. But…with this, we can bend Naruto to our will…have him impregnate Uchiha women that will sire the new generation of Uchiha's…then we can take Konoha as our own, as it was always meant to be."

Shisui nodded his head and followed the elder.

"**UCHIHA!!!"** the two turned around as the wall to their compound was torn apart by a well placed chakra punch. Before any of them could move, they were impaled on two kunai that were thrown through the smoke cloud.

Out of the cloud came a very pissed off Kushina. She made a beeline for the Uchiha compound as Dozens of Uchiha member's shunshined in front of her; **"Out of my way ningen!!!"** she pulled out her katana and slashed at every Uchiha that came her way.

Meanwhile Naruto was being placed in a sealing circle. The other elders were performing a mind based jutsu. If the jutsu was successful…Naruto would obey any and all of their commands, even if it risked his own life.

The elder in charge of the process looked at the others, "Are we all ready?" at the nods of the others she grinned, "Good…now it is time to make the Uchiha clan, what it should have been."

Naruto's form lay still…inside his mind however…was another story.

Mindscape

Naruto's eyes opened, and he found himself in a dark dank sewer. He pushed himself up and looked around, "Kaa-sama…Ibara-chan…Tsuchi-sama?" Naruto began to walk down the long hallway of the sewer, calling out for his mother, fiancée, and future mother in law.

Finally he came to a large room…but what was odd about the room was the fact that he could smell something…familiar. Naruto walked forward…and found a massive set of iron bars. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to walk forward.

When he reached the bars he could hear the tell-tale sounds of breathing, 'What is this place?' Naruto began to slink further into the bars…but he froze in terror as he saw a pair of big glowing red eyes snap open.

Naruto shot backwards as he saw massive claws appear before the cage as the red eyes grew higher, and the claws began to move towards the cage bars.

Naruto was halfway out of the hall…when he noticed some features on the creature…long red ears…nine red tails…and an aura that could crush anyone who came near it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the Kyuubi no Yoko…his grandfather.

Kyuubi looked down…and a light tug of a smile came to his lips, **"My grandson…it's nice to finally meet you."** Kyuubi set himself down in front of the cage and smiled, **"I am sorry that because of me your life was an unending nightmare…and I am sorry that Naraku forced that accursed Kazaana on you when you are not even nine years old. I should have killed that bastard 500 years ago when I had the chance."**

Naruto walked up to the cage, "Oji-san…what happened to you…why did you attack Konoha?" Kyuubi sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"**That is a tale for another day…but for now, we must deal with the ones who have kidnapped you. We have two options. I can either run my Youki through you, and give you the strength to free yourself…or I can temporarily remove the seal I have placed on your Kazaana…and kill the ones who tried to kidnap you."**

Naruto looked down…he thought through what would happen…on one hand, he could just get away, not have to kill anyone…on the other hand, these people kidnapped him with the intention of doing who knows what…

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, "Release the seal…"

Kyuubi sighed as he let a single tail pass through the bars as he slinked his tail over to a design on the floor, **"Very well…Naruto."** Kyuubi flicked the seal…and for a moment, a crack ran straight through it.

Out of Mindscape

Kushina was about to cut down another Uchiha…when there was a massive explosion of energy coming from underneath the Uchiha compound.

Suddenly the ground began to crack and shake as the ground seemed to fall towards the area right below the compound.

The ground completely tore open as the area beneath the compound was revealed…and they saw Naruto lying on his back, the Kazaana unleashed.

The Uchiha elders were screaming as their bodies were torn up inside the Kazaana. Naruto was still unconscious, but the wind tunnel kept pulling everything in.

Kushina was about to run towards Naruto…when a black, white, and blond blur jumped past her.

Tsunade punched away debris that the Kazaana had thrown rather than sucked in, while Orochimaru slashed away obstacles with his Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Jiraiya followed up behind and performed several seals, "Fuin!" the Kazaana began to close as a piece of cloth and the prayer beads rewrapped themselves around Naruto's palm.

Jiraiya sighed and looked up towards Kushina, "Alright Kushina…he's ok, for now." Tsunade came and picked up the young Hanyou as Orochimaru carved out a path for her to walk up.

Once they got to the top, Tsunade placed Naruto in Kushina's arms, "Get him home…we will deal with the rest of them."

Kushina nodded and began to head towards the compound. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru turned and cracked a few joints…

"Now…which one of you was in on this gig?" all three Sannin released a crazy amount of killing intent, while the remaining members of the clan trembled in terror.

Time Skip One Week

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke returned from their visit to a hot springs resort in outer Hi no Kuni to find almost their entire clan either imprisoned or executed. When Fugaku found out about the elder's plans to have Naruto be used as a breeding stock he ran to the Namikaze compound, trying to explain himself…but Kushina would have none of it, and simply slammed the door in the Uchiha heads face.

Naruto was walking towards the academy with two Kitsune's flanking him, keeping all the onlookers as far away from him as possible. Once they arrived, they immediately grew on edge as they saw Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke waiting for them at the front gates.

Naruto sneered as he looked at the Uchiha…with every passing day that Naruto was irritated, harmed, or insulted by the ningen…the more his hatred for them grew.

Naruto took his place at his seat…as far away from all the other class members as possible.

Not even a few minutes later, the doors were slammed open by a pink blur…making everybody sigh in annoyance…it was Sakura Haruno, head of Naruto's fan club.

She looked around and saw Naruto, getting a huge smile she began to skip towards him and yelled, "Oh Naruto-kun!" Sakura was only a few meters away…when she was blasted by a dose of killing intent coming from the blond Hanyou.

Sakura quickly back pedaled and hid behind the other members of the class. Naruto scoffed as he muttered something about 'weakling ningen' and turned his attention back towards the board.

The class waited several minutes for Iruka and Mizuki to show up…they were about to start talking…when the doors were kicked open.

Everyone turned their attention to the door…and were confused at who they saw.

Standing in the doorway was a man with a samurai's physique, and a large set of scars going across his face. On his arm was the Kanji writing for 'demon slayer'.

Naruto snarled as he watched the man walk towards the front…the man had the stench of demon blood. Most likely this man had killed many demons…but why the hell was a demon hunter teaching a class that carried a Hanyou Jinchuriki?

Hokage Tower

Kushina slammed her fists into the desk as she shouted at the Sandaime, "You let a grade high ranking demon hunter teach MY SON?! Are you trying to get my son killed you stupid bastard?!"

Hiruzen looked at Kushina…and tried to hold in his bladder from the sheer weight of the killing intent being released by the Hanyou, "Kushina, the daimyo said he wanted the academy students to learn more about demon anatomy in case we are attacked by another demon, he said he can't risk our troops being unprepared to counter."

Kushina snarled in disgust, "As if a single demon with half a brain would cross a Kitsune's territory…fine" Kushina stepped back, "I will permit this…demon hunter…to teach my son, if only for the fact that other demons might fight him in the future…BUT, if that demon hunter speaks a word of killing Kitsune's, I will kill him myself."

Kushina turned and walked out the door…making certain to slam it on her way out.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the form before him…

_Akantor Regulus_

_Demon Hunter first class._

_Has killed a total of 77 various low ranking demons, 32 mid ranks, and 15 high ranks. The strongest demon he has ever killed was an Oni living in the forests of Hi no Kuni that displayed the ability to transform into any various shape. The Akuma had managed to impregnate 12 different women._

_He hunted down these women and killed them and their offspring. He managed to find eleven, one still remains._

_Shows no consideration for human life, so long as he gets the job done._

Hiruzen sighed as he slapped his forehead, "I am really…REALLY getting TOO OLD for this SHIT!!!" he cracked open a bottle of EXTREMELY STRONG sake and guzzled it own as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Iwill try to update my stories sooner...also, please check out the profile of the one who asked me to do this, Artdog15.

Please let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, reviews, etc

the demon hunter was an idea suggested by m6l99


	7. Lessons, Pranks, and Flight

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha in any way shape or fashion.

Sorry about the lack of updates, I was kind of having a hard time coming upw ith a chapter. I hope this makes up for it.

Please check out my **Naruto quits being a shinobi** challenge...please!!!

Also, please check out these challenges...

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**thymistacles: ****Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**SERIOUSLY, CHECK OUT THESE CHALLENGES...THEY ARE AWESOME, I WOULD TAKE THEM MYSELF IF I DID NOT ALREADY HAVE ELEVEN STORIES TO WORK ON ALONG WITH SCHOOL!!! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, TAKE. THE. CHALLENGES...IGNORE MY CHALLENGE IF YOU MUST, BUT PLEASE AT LEAST LOOK AT THE CHALLENGES ABOVE...(CHIBI/PUPPY DOG EYE/FURRY NO JUTSU...POOF...CHIBI/FURRY/PUPPY DOG EYE KUSHINA) PLEASE!!!!!**

* * *

The man walked to the front of the class and sat on the desk. He looked at each individual person, 'A Hyuuga…Aburame…Uchiha…Yamanaka…Nara…Akimichi…and even a Namikaze.' he grinned as he grabbed a piece of chalk, 'Looks like I got every clan here.'

Naruto watched as the man wrote his name on the board, all the while growling in contempt as he took in the mans stench, 'He smells of Kitsune blood…this man has killed my kin.' his nails began to lengthen as he narrowed his slitted eyes at the man.

The man finished writing his name on the board and turned to the class, "Hello…children…my name is Akantor Regulus, I was sent here by the daimyo to teach you all about a threat to our race…demons." he looked at the classes reactions, and noticed that all the heirs had odd reactions…while the Namikaze was twitching with anger, 'What's got his pants in a bunch?' he shrugged his shoulders and began to draw on the board, "Now, the first demon we will discuss…"

Naruto growled as he waited for the man to say something…anything…that would allow him to take justice on this man for killing his brethren…

"The Tengu." the man finished his drawing, revealing a bird-like creature with a humanoid figure.

Naruto grinned as he saw the Tengu…he actually might enjoy this lesson…

Akantor pointed to the Tengu, "The Tengu is a rare type of demon that travels in flocks. They have a natural rivalry with another breed of Youki…the Kitsune." he drew a picture of a Kitsune and placed down the chalk, "Tengu like the taste of young Kitsune, and Kitsune think Tengu meet is delicious. However…their rivalry goes back further than that…can anybody tell me why they have this deep seeded rivalry?

Almost instantly, Naruto's hand went up, "I know…sir."

Akantor nodded his head, "Well go on then." Naruto stood up and cleared his throat.

"The full rivalry between the Kitsune and Tengu started several centuries ago when a Tengu warrior and a Kitsune lord got into an argument over land. It resulted in a mass battle between the two races…for a time; the two were at a standstill, neither side gaining edge. But that all changed when the Kitsune's attacked the Tengu fortress directly, and slaughtered the entire clan, leaving only a few to survive. From then on, the Kitsune took control of what used to be the Tengu's territory. Since then, the two races have been at odds."

Akantor grinned, "Very good…may I inquire as to your name?"

Naruto smirked, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kitsune…" he sat down as Akantor looked at him in shock.

Akantor then narrowed his eyes, "Kitsune huh…" he reached for his belt, "I guess that makes you a demon huh?"

Naruto smirked, "Only a quarter sir…but it is enough to make me…inhuman."

Naruto noticed the guy glare at him briefly…but sighed as he turned back towards the board, "Thank you…Naruto." he went back to discussing the topic, "The Tengu has weakness to fire, and is extremely quick, and good with illusions…now…"

With Kushina

Kushina walked out of the Kage tower, incredibly aggravated with the Sandaime…the daimyo was already playing dirty it seemed. To hire a demon hunter in a class where her son, a child of demon blood…it was ludicrous.

Slowing down her breathing, she decided to go to Ichiraku's…she was about to turn a corner, when she suddenly froze as a scent reached her nose.

Snapping her head around, she looked around in the direction she picked up the scent. There was nothing…which was incredibly odd.

Turning around, she headed off towards the ramen shop…

Meanwhile, on the building, a pair of taloned claws grasped onto the buildings edge as a feathered humanoid figure watched her leave.

The figure had a hood covering his head, but a pair of hawk-like wings stretched out from his back as it chuckled, "Hello there…little Kitsune." it flapped its wings and took to the air and headed towards the Hokage monument.

Three Hours Later, Academy

Class was let out and everybody got their lunches ready, Naruto headed out to the nearby tree and sat at the bottom as he set out a clean sheet for him to place his mothers food on…he did not want his mothers food being contaminated.

He took out the bento and opened it…inside were some red bean paste, spiced curry, white rice, and a side of sliced habanera's. He did not know why, but he really loved spicy foods now.

Taking his chopsticks, he placed his hands together, "Itadakimasu…" and dug in.

On the other side of the field, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were eating their bentos as they talked, "Man, my clan seriously screwed up…" Sasuke sighed and bit into the tomato his mother had placed in his lunch.

Kiba sighed; "Yeah…" he looked over at Naruto, who was wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, "With the stunt your clan pulled, it is going to be even harder to get him to trust us."

Shikamaru groaned, "Why are we even bothering trying to make him trust us…clearly he doesn't want to befriend us." Ino slapped Shikamaru on the back of his head.

"The reason we are trying to get him to trust us is because thanks to our clans, Naruto lived a terrible life! Most of us want to show him we are not all bad, but if you want to let him think that all Nara's will beat an innocent child because of something he couldn't control then by all means do so. But I want a chance to redeem my clan."

Shino sighed and picked up his drink, "With Naruto's dislike for ningen…I doubt any of us will be allowed to get close to him."

Choji nodded his head and looked up…only for his eyes to widen as he pointed behind Shino, "Uhm…tell that to Sakura."

Everybody looked to where he was pointing…and lo and behold, Sakura was walking up to Naruto, holding a bento box s she hummed a tune, 'Oh shit…'

Naruto was about to bite into his rice…when his ear twitched and he growled out, "What do you want Sakura?"

The pink haired bi…I mean, girl, looked at Naruto with a sweet look, "Oh, I just wanted to know if I could eat lunch with you…I even brought a bento."

Naruto growled in annoyance…she has done this everyday since the beginning of the academy, and it was seriously starting to piss him off. He was about to flat out decline…when an idea suddenly appeared in his head. He inwardly smirked, thinking it was the perfect way to get Sakura off his back, "Sure, why not…here, take a seat." he scooted over, making Sakura squeal.

"Arigato Naruto-kun…" she quickly sat next to him and scooted closer.

The clan heirs were shell shocked by this…Naruto absolutely hated Sakura, so why the hell did he let her get so close?

Hinata watched Naruto's chopstick movements…and her eyes widened, "Oh dear…"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a grin, "Hey Sakura, would you like to try my mother's cooking?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "I would love to." Naruto clicked his chopsticks before he poked her nose.

"Close your eyes…" Sakura did so and opened her mouth. Naruto placed his chopsticks in the bento and picked up a few things, making sure to hide something in the middle. He then lifted up the assortment of food and said, "Say aahhh…"

"Ahhhh…" Naruto placed the food in the girl's mouth, who happily chewed on the food.

Sakura smiled towards Naruto, "Wow Naruto-kun, your mother is an excellent cook." Naruto held up five fingers and began to count down.

"Five…four…three…two…one…"

Sakura was confused by this…and suddenly felt her mouth burning. She coughed a bit as she stood up and waved her mouth…when the heat suddenly increased, feeling as if an explosive tag was let off in her mouth, "OWWW…" she ran towards the direction of the stalls, hoping to get some water out of the sink.

Naruto giggled lightly as he wiggled his fingers in Sakura's direction.

Sakura ran towards the bathroom…everybody expected her to go into the women's bathroom…only to see her run into the mens showers.

In an instant, Naruto exploded with laughter as he pointed after her, "Oh man, oh Kami-sama…HAAHAAAHAA…that was priceless, thank you Kitsune genjutsu…HAAHAHAAAHAAAAA…!!!" as Naruto continued to laugh, everybody heard screams and shouts in the mens showers.

Sakura came running out of the shower, soaked to the brim, panting as she sputtered out apologies and gasps of confusion…

"Haruno!" she snapped around to see the female academy instructor Suzume tapping her foot, "What were you doing in the mens showers?"

Sakura began to sputter out explanations, only for Suzume to grab her by the ear and drag her towards the principal's office.

Naruto wiped his eyes as he stood up, "Maybe that will get her to leave me alone." Naruto was about to walk towards the building…when he was suddenly stopped by Kiba, who stood in front of him.

"What the hell was that stunt you pulled Naruto?" Naruto gave Kiba a foxy grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he was about to walk past Kiba when Choji stood next to Kiba in Naruto's path.

"We saw you do it Naruto. You need to apologize to Sakura." Naruto raised an eyebrow…then narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"Or what…?" Ino stepped forward and spoke…

"Or we will report you to the principal; he would never doubt the word of seven clan heirs against just one." Naruto narrowed his eyes further as the others stood behind the three who had showed.

"Oh really…is that so? And how do you expect to show them your proof? You Ino…will you transfer your memories into the principal; with the same jutsu your clan was known for using to torture me? Or perhaps the illustrious Inuzuka will swear on his name as an Inuzuka that he tells the truth…the clan that spent so much of their time hunting me like a bleeding deer…or perhaps…" he looked at Hinata, who as trembling in the back, "The noble Hyuuga heiress will come forward, and declare what I did to the pink haired banshee. The heiress of the same clan that lead many of my beatings, and the last hunt for my life."

The clan heirs cringed as they were reminded of what their clans had done to Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he looked at them, "I doubt the word of the heirs to clans who beat children, will count to much against the son of the Yondaime…good day." Naruto walked past them and headed towards the school building…

"Get them!" only for him to freeze as he heard a loud yell and the sound of flapping wings.

From the nearby trees and the buildings…several figures few off and landed on the ground, surrounding the students.

Naruto looked around as he took in their features. They were all humanoid, that was for sure, but on their backs were large sets of various wings. Some were hawk-like, others were more like crows, and others seemed to be very tattered. Their hands were cloven and scaled much like a bird would, with short talons at the end of each finger. Their feet were clearly that of birds. The feature they all had in common were the hoods on their head

One figure suddenly landed in front of Naruto…and flapped his wings, making Naruto stumble back a bit. The figure stood up and looked at Naruto. An amused grunt escaped his mouth as he grabbed his hood, and slowly placed it back.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the mans face.

The man…was no man…he had a beak that was slightly hooked, and his eyes were a deep gold. He had feathers all over his head, and a scar that ran across his right eye.

He chuckled and crossed his arms, "Hello there…little Kitsune."

* * *

I do not own this jutsu...CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!! MWAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA...sorry, could not resist annoying you cherubs.

I hope you like the prank Naruto pulled on Sakura...I know I do (Grins maniacally)

the Tengu idea was provided by m6l99...READ HIS STORIES NOW!!!


	8. Crooked Wings

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form...if I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? I ask you that

**To my readers...I am sorry it took this long to update this story...and I am sad to say this may be my last update of this story, as I have absolutely no idea how to continue this story in any way shape or form in a way I can stomach, it took me three months to come up with THIS chapter...however, I find the concept of this story far too interesting to just let the concept die. So, I will be posting a poll on my main profile on whether or not you want me to rewrite this story or not. The new story will be vastly improved in many fashions, and will feature an overall better plotline...as well as actually HAVE a story...I will not erase this story, as I know some of you enjoy this story, and if somebody wishes to adopt this version of the story, then please PM me and ask me. **

**Now...If I am to post a new version of this story, I need enough votes for 'yes' on the rewrite/reboot of this story concept...however, I should let you know that it will be drastically different from this story, and only one thing I can say for certain will remain the same...Naruto will still have the Wind Tunnel. Beyond that, do not expect more of the same, though there is the possibility that similar things will happen, I make no promises however. **

**Please show your support by voting on the poll I will put up...and please show your support by looking at the following...**

**Stories**

-Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis-Hakkyou no Yami

-Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught-Hakkyou no Yami

-Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Rage of the Tormentor-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion-dracohalo117

-Uzugakure's Uprising-dracohalo117

-Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite-dracohalo117

-Bloody Maelstrom: Redux-Hector Enix

-Eye of the Storm-Lord of Daemons

-Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

-Hope of Flames-Agurra of the Darkness

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

**Seriously, show support my fellow readers and writers, I know you are all aggravated with me for a lack of updates, but I do in fact have a life I unfortunately need to live. If I had any say in events, I would focus all of my time on solely writing fanfiction, unfortunately that is not the case, so I am afraid that I must endure living a life...believe me I hate it too.**

I can say that the stories most likely to be updated next are the following...

Uzugakure's Uprising

Kushina's Love, Naruto's Hate

Parents Returned

Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite

I will be working on updates for Kiri no Akumu, Dark Legends: Rise of the Abyssal Champion, and others if I have the time...which I am working hard to gain such time.

Also, I am in the process of rewriting Demonic Legends: Rise of the Inugami, and Demonic Legends: Calamity of the Frozen Storm...me and my writing partner have been working tirelessly on these two, and I can say that the newer versions will surpass the old versions. We may or may not keep the old versions on the site.

**Please show your support...read, write, review, PM, or if you absolutely must, flame with legitimate reasons.**

**Vote on the poll soon to be placed on my main page, and wait for the results...like I said, a rewrite constitues enough votes for yes, as this story will not be updated more than likely.**

* * *

Naruto backed up as he stared up at the scarred Tengu, growling as the Tengu stared down at him.

The Tengu chuckled, "Oh, Kitsune has some fangs does he?" his eyes narrowed, "I hate fangs." and with a single motion swung a strike at Naruto.

Naruto, expecting such a thing ducked the punch charged at the Tengu, latching himself onto its leg.

The Tengu growled and started shaking his leg, "Get off of me you filthy beast!"

Naruto did not comply, instead he opened his jaw, revealing his slightly longer than average canines, and sunk his teeth into the Tengu's leg.

"Yaarrrghh!" the Tengu screamed in pain as he felt Naruto's teeth pierce his flesh and felt blood dribble from his body.

Another Tengu leapt into action, and struck the back of Naruto's head, forcing Naruto to release the Tengu.

Naruto winced as he was forced to release the Tengu, before he was thrown aside, and lifted by both his arms by two other Tengu.

The Tengu he had bitten hissed as he shoved aside the Tengu which had helped him, and walked up to Naruto, cruelly grabbing him by the hair, and yanked, making Naruto yelp, before hissing in the blonds ear, "I am going to enjoy carving you up Kitsune."

Another Tengu spoke up, "What shall we do with the ningen milord?"

The Tengu seemed to think for a moment before he turned towards the other Tengu, "Gather the ningen up…they will make for a good appetizer."

The Tengu seemed to chuckle at that before they leapt into action.

The clan heirs looked around fearfully as they were surrounded by three Tengu, towering over even the tallest of their sensei's.

One Tengu reached out and painfully grabbed Hinata, yanking her towards him, making her whimper as he lifted her off the ground by her arm.

Ino ran at the Tengu, "Put her down you-" she was cut off as another Tengu grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her to the ground.

Kiba and Shikamaru were back to back, but were lifted off the ground by a single Tengu, and despite their thrashing in his grip, the Tengu showed no sign of letting them go.

The same thing had happened to Choji, Shino, and Sasuke, who were being held up by one of their limbs, while the Tengu grabbed any of the other ningen.

The scarred Tengu chuckled as he heard screaming inside the academy as the Tengu stormed through its walls. He turned his attention towards the two Tengu holding Naruto, "Prepare the Kitsune…his meat will be harder to cook than the ningen. Make sure he is seasoned properly, it isn't often we get to enjoy a Kitsune these days."

The two Tengu nodded and swiftly took to the skies, carrying their quarry.

The scarred Tengu meanwhile chuckled as the remaining Tengu came before him, carrying their prey, "Are there any others?"

A single Tengu spoke up, "Only the ningen in the buildings milord."

The Tengu seemed to chuckle, "Good, now-"

"CRASH" suddenly out of nowhere, the windows to the academy exploded, sending debris and glass flying everywhere…along with the mangled remains of two Tengu.

The scarred Tengu snapped his attention towards the academy, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a figure in the hole created by the two Tengu, who were currently heaps on the ground.

The demon hunter Akantor Regulus.

The scarred Tengu hissed, "You."

The demon hunter stared down at the Tengu…specifically the scarred one, "You again? How many times are you going to stay in the shadows where you scuttled out of you damn cockroach?"

The Tengu hissed, before screeching, "Forget the ningen, get him!" he said pointing at Akantor.

The Tengu haphazardly dropped all of the young ningen, and took to the air, swooping towards the demon hunter.

The demon hunter simply snorted as he reached behind him, pulling out a sealing scroll, and after swiftly slicing open his thumb, slid it over a seal.

As the Tengu were mere yards away, a cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll…and in a single slash, the Tengu were forced to disperse as the front part of their flock was eviscerated, and a wave of blood exploded out, damping all of their feathers, forcing them to fall to the ground.

The scarred Tengu stared up at Akantor, and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the demon hunters weapons…the same one which gave him his scar.

With Kushina

Kushina was walking through Konoha, staring left and right as she thought on what to make for dinner that night.

As her eyes grazed over the stalls…a scent caught her nose.

Her eyes widened as she smelled the telltale scent of blood…there was no mistaking it. But then her eyes glanced in the direction her nose told her the stench was coming from.

The Konohagakure Shinobi Academy.

Her eyes widened further, before her teeth were grit as she suddenly leapt into action, and shot towards the academy.

Academy

Akantor stared down at the Tengu, who were ruffling their feathers in an attempt to dry them off enough for them to take flight. He then placed his blade on his shoulders and snorted, before he jumped out the hole in the wall, and swung his weapon.

The Tengu were too slow on the ground to prove much of a threat to a veteran demon hunter, and were swiftly cut down.

The demon hunter stared at the scarred Tengu after he slaughtered the remaining Tengu, and smirked, "So, we gonna do this same song and dance?"

The Tengu sneered and squawked, "I am going to enjoy carving open your chest Akantor!"

Akantor grinned and readied his weapon.

Only for both him and the scarred Tengu to be crushed under the weight of the most potent killing intent any of them had ever felt in their life.

The Tengu felt his bones tremble from the killing intent, barely having the strength to slowly turn his head to find the source.

Kushina…daughter of the Kyuubi no Yoko, mother of Naruto Uzumaki, was staring down at him with her eyes turned slitted, her nails extended…and a silhouette of tails made of her chakra behind her.

She snarled and with but a single motion, leapt at the Tengu, her teeth bared as she slashed through his arm, severing it, and watching the blood spray everywhere.

The Tengu screamed in agony as he clutched the stump that was once his arm, before Kushina stabbed her claws into his throat, and ripped it out, and Kushina watched as the Tengu slowly drowned in his own blood.

Kushina sneered, and looked around the academy, "Naruto?! Sochi! Sochi-kun where are you?"

"K-Kushina-sama."

Kushina snapped her attention to the voice of the stuttering Hyuuga heiress.

Kushina sneered, "What is it Hyuuga filth!"

Hinata eeped and hid behind Ino, who glared at Kushina, "Why are you being so mean to her, she didn't do anyth-"

Kushina appeared in front of Ino, her claws extended, and pressed against Ino's throat, "Keep silent Yamanaka, or do you wish me to do to carve you open like I just did to that Tengu?!"

Ino started to sweat profusely as she was shoved aside, and Hinata stared up at Kushina, whose eyes had narrowed their slits.

Kushina snarled, "Now Hyuuga filth, you will speak, and don't even think about lying to me…what do you want?!"

Hinata whimpered, "N-Naruto w-was taken by the T-Tengu…"

Kushina's eyes widened, and she snarled, her killing intent being barely restrained, knowing it would kill Hinata in but a single instant if she released it, "Where?!"

Hinata eeped and pointe in the direction the Tengu took him, which was in the direction of the Hokage monument.

Kushina snarled and turned to leave.

"Hold it there demon."

Kushina turned her head to stare at Akantor, who had readied his weapon.

"I don't care if you killed my quarry, but no way am I allowing a filthy demon to threaten an innocent human and get away with it." he prepared to attack Kushina.

Kushina snarled at Akantor, her chakra flaring wildly, "I dare you to get in my way demon hunter…I'll just kill you like I killed all the others who stood in my way to protect my sochi."

Akantor smirked, "I doubt you will succeed, I have taken town Kitsune before."

Kushina seemed to snarl further at that as her chakra started to flame about, scorching the ground, "None of them were me though…ningen."

The two stared each other down…before they suddenly vanished…leaving a cracked earth where they were once standing.

With Naruto

Naruto thrashed in the grip of the Tengu, clawing and biting at them, missing every single time.

The Tengu hissed, "Can't we just break his arms and legs, he is starting to become a pain."

The other Tengu squawked, "Kitsune taste better if you keep them intact, and I would like to enjoy a meal for once."

The other Tengu sighed, "Fine." they finally arrived at a cage, which they quickly through Naruto in, "You watch him, I'll start boiling the water." the Tengu flew off.

"Make sure you get the seasoning right this time!" the Tengu sighed and looked back at Naruto, who was heatedly glaring at him.

* * *

I know, the update is terrible, especially when all of you have waited so long, but if you want a rewrite, vote in the Poll on my main profile. Also, visit the stories, challenges, and forums mentioned in the top AN to show your support. I want to continue with fanfiction, but it is my fellow readers and authors who help me drive myself to write fanfiction...show your support in what ways you can, and with luck, you shall enjoy new story updates.

Sincerely, dracohalo117...


End file.
